Love Emergency
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Emma gets an important call that requires her to go to New York for a week but without Henry for a couple of days and leaves him with Regina. The Savior immediately packs and leaves for New York the next day but is she running? Regina realizes the problem and knows what Emma means to her and decides to stay right beside the Savior every step of the way through these new troubles.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:So here is the first chapter to my Swan Queen fic I hope you guys enjoy it and leave some advice or things you'd like to see later on in the story as it grows. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or it's character's._

* * *

Emma watched the clock on her office watch anticipating leaving work like a teenager on the verge of the first Friday of Spring Break, yet this wasn't a happy call that she was getting from her best friend she left in New York after coming back to break the second curse in Storybrooke. The clock finally struck twelve and she dashed out her office "I'm going for my break Dad I will be back in thirty!"

"Okay Emma be careful," Ever since breaking the curse and getting rid of Regina's ister things had finally calmed down but Emma had anticipated something. Nothing ever stayed quiet in Storybrooke for long or Emma's life in general "Emma," the Saviour heard the broken voice on the other line, her heart pounding roughly in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins scared of the outcome of this call. "What's happened Krystal?" She could hear the other woman having trouble breathing on the other end quickly getting worried "Kris?"

And then she chuckled but coughed "You know I haven't heard you call me that since we met on the streets," another round of coughing started up again "Emma I'm sick and I was hoping you could come down to New York and talk about Yulia."

"Your dying aren't you?' Emma's vision began to blur and quickly the Saviour moved into her bug not wanting anyone to ask questions. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Kris we could have prevented this?"

"Because it costed money Emma and I was the one that didn't want the treat me you know how I am about life and death. It's my time to go now and he needs me…"

"I wish you didn't believe that because I need you Kris," Having come back to Storybrooke she had entrusted Kris with the town's secret having even promised to bring Kris down here one day. "you were suppose to come visit Henry and I."

"Emma…" Krystal looked to her toddler, only four, watching Tom &amp; Jerry, her laughter filling the whole room made her smile. "I'm sorry Emma I know this is hard but it's harder for me to have to let you three go."

"Have Yulia's papers ready for when I get there,"

"Henry is he coming?"

"I'm going to do the paperwork first before having him and Regina come down for the other arrangements." Emma didn't want to say funeral, her heart was already feeling like someone was squeezing the life out of it, she wanted to spare herself the hurt even though the Saviour knew when it comes down to the funeral. Emma was going to break down and her heart was going to break again "I love you Krystal Swan,"

Krystal Swan was her adoptive sister from her last home had accepted her as blood no matter that she wasn't close to blood. Both of them had protected each other and cared for each other when no one else wouldn't especially when they got out onto the streets. After being brought down for Neal's crime, Emma had sent five grand to Krystal, and kept five to herself. "I love you too; Emma Swan. Be careful." The line went dead and Emma rested her head on the wheel of her car, thinking and rethinking every situation from here on out, her heart was breaking slowly she could feel it, and what hurt the most is she couldn't do anything to make it better. The Saviour started the bug up messaging David '_I'm going to pick up Henry something came up.'_ that's all she left him with and headed to Henry's school.

Walking into her mother's class, seeing her pregnant belly made her sick, not that she was fat, but the fact that MM reminded her to much of Krystal when she had Yulia in her womb still. "Mom I need to take Henry out,"

"Are things okay Emma?"

"Yea just I have to talk to him he'll be at school tomorrow," Henry grabbed his things quickly following his mother out "how was your morning kid?"

"Good but what's going on? Who's dying?"

Emma bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, as they walked to Henry's castle, she sat in their usual spot letting one tear fall. Without question Henry hugged her tightly "Mom... " Emma kissed her son, fixing his hair, holding his face in her palms "I love you more than anything Henry," Henry gave his mother a confused look waiting for an answer "Krystal, Henry she's dying and . . ."

"Kris was perfect though before we left," Emma shook her head as he looked at her with disbelief "when are we leaving for New York then?"

"I'm leaving,"

"No I'm going with you,"

Emma smiled at her son's stubbornness "You are but I'm going first to take care of some paperwork and then when I figure out the arrangements I'll get your mother to bring you up to New York sounds fair?"

Henry sighed and nodded "Okay we should head home I bet mom is going to be really mad at you,"

"She won't I'll explain to her what's going on when I get to New York," Emma grabbed his bag and lead them towards her yellow bug "you'll be with me in New York soon but while I'm gone no sneaking off from Regina." They arrived to Mifflin street, Regina already outside waiting on the both of them, as she parked the yellow bug they got out, coming face to face with her. "Henry you can get inside," Henry listened and quickly went inside to get to work on the homework he did have from the morning "care to tell me why you pulled our son out of school early today?"

"I pulled him out for an emergency only time it will happen Regina," The Savior turned her back making her way back to her vehicle "I will be talking to you tomorrow about it Regina."

The Queen watched the Savior go knowing not to pry the blonde woman because if anything she knew about the younger woman is that if you pried to much is that she would close up and make a run for it. Regina learned that year's ago and learned to give her space, something some people didn't know how t give the Savior, even though she was their hero they never learned or at least she thinks that they forget is she is still human. Emma took everything Regina herself threw at her and after a few moments of weakness they had together, Regina learned Emma was fragile yet strong when needed be, something Regina had to learn under the wrath of her own mother.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry about the long waits work, school, and being close to graduation, and looking for an apartment has got me busy but I will be posting when I can, and I finish the few chapters for my fic for Nyssa/Laurel. SO please be patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

She always had something about her, that look of otherness, those eyes that see things far too much, and thoughts that wander the edge of this world, her world. "Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win. Stephen King." Regina repeated, it's how others saw her, how she looked at herself, and sometimes she couldn't help it because of what she had done. She tried hard and put effort into changing, nobody else mattered, nobody's opinion, besides Henry and Emma. The Former Queen would never admit the last part "Regina?" she looked up from her book, she had recently lost herself in her thoughts, and up to the mother of her child.

"How can I help you Miss. Swan?" She stood putting the book on her desk and giving her full attention to the Savior.

"I have to go back to New York…." Regina's face turned into a scowl "Deciding to run now Savior?" Emma only sighed knowing that would be what the woman would catch out of all of this. She shook her head "No an emergency," she took a seat and debated on telling Regina but if their trust was going to grow and if she wanted more out of this. Emma would open up to Regina "my adoptive sister, Krystal Swan, she's sick and she's hanging by a thread, and she has a daughter I will be adopting. I left Ruby as acting Sheriff the doctor gave her this week." The Savior wanted to cry but she stayed strong not just for her but for Henry who was in the other room.

"And Henry?"

"He'll be staying with you I really don't want to leave him to my parents and I'd like it if you could take him up there tomorrow." Emma stated and looked Regina over, Regina wasn't wearing her scowl anymore, a sincere look replaced it, the Queen nodded "She also wants to meet you."

"Why me?"

"You are her favorite fairy-tale," The blonde smiled a tear threatening to fall as long a she could remember each night even on the streets when both her and Kris had taken off. When Kris saved her each night after that terrible night Kris would read Snow white to her but she made sure that Emma knew the truth behind the stories. "believe me when she sees you, she'll be happy once she goes, she read me your story every night, and she read it every time she got the chance."

Regina smiled a bit prideful that someone loved her "Okay Emma I think if you are going to make it to New York you should head out okay?"

Emma rose from the chair she rested and hugged the Queen, the Queen took awhile to respond, but she then relaxed after a couple of moments, and secretly comforted the Savior. Regina knew what it was like to have to always be strong and fight your own battles without having anyone else's strength but your own. "Emma just know that Krystal will be leaving happy and once she goes, she'll always be with you," Regina stepped away from the hug and smiled at Emma, a tear fell from the Savior's cheek unknown to the owner, she wiped it away and pinched the blonde "Now get going call me once you get there and give me the okay when we are good to go."

The Savior wiped her cheek in case and squeezed Regina's hand tightly walking away with the strength given to her by the Queen. Once the Savior was out the door Regina took a deep breath and let her guard down falling onto the seat the blond had been sitting in and took in the moment that had happen. There would be another child in the family and she was hoping much wouldn't changed for some reason she was more worried about losing Emma, not to the child, but to the situation and Regina would be there every step of the way if Emma needed her. Regina walked into the hallway exiting her study where her and Emma had recently been at and headed towards Henry's room. She could hear sobbing and a quiet whine and her heart broke instantly, what Emma had told her today she might have told Henry yesterday when she had taken him out of school. Without another word she walked into her son's room and took him into her arms like she had many times when he was younger, his sobs became stronger, his body wracked, and he whined, and held onto her tightly as if she'd be snatched away. "Mommy," Regina could hear how broken he sounded and it made her heart break even more "promise me you will never leave?"

Regina kissed his forehead "I will be here forever nothing will take me from you Henry Mills,"

It wasn't long until Henry fell asleep in her arms from the crying he did she removed herself and fixed him into hi bed, kissing his forehead, and walked out of his room. Her phone began to go off and recognized the number to be Ruby's "Hello Ruby,"

"Regina I got Emma's call she said she would have called you but she was exhausted from her drive to New York she made it fine and she's staying at a hotel I already sent you the address. Emma and I quote "Just so you guys know where I am at." I closed the station early tonight and wired the calls that go to the station to my phone." Ruby looked at Belle who brought over drinks and was a bit sad from the situation Emma was in but both were happy that she'd be able to come back to them that way they could help her just like family should.

"Thank you Ruby," Regina sighed and took a small sip from her Apple Cider

"Regina how's Henry?"

"He cried himself to sleep I haven't seen this since the time he cried because Spider-man was no longer blue and red Spider-man,"

"You'll watch out for him Regina just give him time from what Emma told me they both had a pretty close relationship to this woman. . ."

"This woman from Emma told me was her foster sister I'm thinking after I cast the second curse they found each other again and Henry made her an Aunt and with all honesty Ruby. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this because I don't know this woman and the two people that mean the most to me are hurting over something I can do nothing to fix."

"Regina," Ruby sighed "Emma knows she has her family to come home to just be there through the motions and comfort the both of them because whether Emma admits it or not she needs you now more than ever."

"Thank you Ruby,"

"Take care Regina and stay strong," The line went dead and Regina put her phone on the coffee table that night she slept in the living figuring out ways on how to comfort her son and Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

The Former Queen woke up, the first thing being checked had been her phone because she always expected some kind of update from Emma. Especially when the Savior wasn't in town it had become routine for them to update each other on situations so when Regina seen not one notification on her phone she worried a bit. As if on cue her phone began to go off and it was none other than the Savior herself "Emma,"

"'Gina I was calling to tell you I got here safely if Ruby didn't fill you in on it last night before bed," Emma looked to the adoption papers in her hands debating whether to tell Regina she was already going to signed them. When she left Friday and got there in the afternoon she had went straight to Krystal said her 'Hi' and visited for a bit before heading off to her hotel and she was determined to signed them. To Emma they were just another reminder that Krystal would be gone soon and that she would have a small piece of her left behind and it would be little Yulia. "is Henry awake?"

"It's Saturday morning Em," Regina smiled a bit hearing how nervous the woman was "I know that is not why you called Emma what's going on?"

"I'm adopting,"

"I already know this," Regina stated but she knew why the blonde woman was telling her, not to tell the Former Queen herself, but to remind herself that she was about to have another child, a child to wake up to and have to feed and watch over. For some reason the brunette could see all this happeneing but with her and Emma together sometime in the near future "Emma it's okay to be scared I felt the same way when I got Henry, Henry was a handful let me tell you, and sometimes I do think he got a lot off of you."

Emma smiled chuckling a bit "Yes but his manners and such got it from you Miss. Mills," they fell back into their old ways quickly bantering as to give the other a distraction. The Savior sighed "I don't think I would be a good mother to Yulia, Regina you raised Henry and I really didn't have to do anything but be the awesome parent and give him everything." there was a bit joking in that but in all seriousness she was beyond scared.

"How old is Yulia?"

"She's four with the prettiest blue eyes, curly brunette hair, she'll have you wrapped around her finger so quick Regina, adorable as well, and beyond everything that little girl has dreams beyond her size."

"You sound like a great mother so far Emma," Regina stated being able to imagine Yulia even though she had never seen the child "don't be hard on yourself you are really good with Henry. And you did cut back on his sweets, you're actually cooking meals for him, you watch out for him more so closely, even though you don't have to because you already do that for him. You're his hero."

"So are you Gina," Emma looked to the papers "thank you for everything."

"For what exactly Emma?"

"For giving Henry his best chance, for raising him, for supporting me even though you don't have too; and yet no one sees it beside Henry and I thank you for caring."

Regina's smile was wide, her heart raced, her stomach fluttered "I -," _I love you _"I'll see you sometime today Emma we're going to be heading out after breakfast I'll call you when we arrive" she took in a deep breath after ending the line and hugged her knees her stomach still doing a tango, her heart still pounding, the things Emma can say or do to get the Mayor falling deeply in love with her. The things she does or say at all should be illegal just "Mom?" Henry came into the room with a red puffy face that looked like he cried this morning. "Mommy I love you," nuzzling into the crook of her neck made Regina's heart just soar it was something Henry and Emma also had in common they seem to have this thing to nuzzle into the Former Queen and in the same place.

"_Gina!" Emma yelled as she ran out of the only bar in the small little town beyond drunk "Regina!" the other woman had barely been leaving the bar itself only wanting to be there for a couple of drinks. She couldn't fathom what the Sheriff might be wanting with her at all "Hey wait up will ya?"_

"_Dear I do have a son to get home to get home to or did you forget about our son?"_

"_No I did not but I didn't want you walking home alone especially with all the baddies coming out at night." Emma gave a random excuse just to walk the Mayor home wanting to spend just a bit more time with her before she had to get back to reality._

"_Do you forget who I am?"_

"_Regina?" Emma smiled sly and stuck her hands in her pockets "How has you week been Gina?"_

_Regina smiled her heart fluttered and without noticing, as if she just somehow was being pulled into the Sheriff's, their elbows touching even though she wanted more contact. "It's been swell and quite perfect and yours Emma?"_

"_Perfect well now it is," Emma smiled and looked up the the mansion as it stood intimidating though it no longer did intimidate her only invited her in. "this is you I better get going then." _

_Regina wanted to pout and looked to her own house not wanting to go in without the Sheriff "It's pretty late Emma if you'd like you can stay tonight you have had to much to drink." _

_Emma smiled knowing this was just an excuse for her to come in but she wasn't going to complain either "I wouldn't mind thank you Madam Mayor," she bowed playfully one hand towards the brunette's walkway. "after you your Highness." They made it upstairs no kissing only genuine small stares, and looks of want, Emma figured she'd be staying in the guest room, but Regina wouldn't have it. The Sheriff found herself in bed with Regina and cuddled into the Mayor and nuzzled into her neck, placing a small kiss on her pulse, it wasn't intentional though she didn't regret it. "Goodnight Gina."_

"_Goodnight Emma,"_

Regina kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly as her flashback ended "What would you like for breakfast Henry?"

Henry smiled and pulled his mother out of bed "Waffles, scrambled egg, and bacon?"

Regina nodded "You are helping young Mills," she teased him in a Queenly voice and made to go down the stairs first as a Queen would.

"Yes your Highness," Henry giggled from behind feeling a lot more better than earlier and smiled at how happy his mother was that it was making him feel better.

Emma had gotten dressed and went over to Krystal's yet again determined to spend more time with her before she lost any time. When she arrived Yulia had been outside waiting for her "Hey baby blue what are you doing?"

"Getting flowers for mommy," Yulia smiled and grabbed her Aunt's hand and led her inside "mommy Emma is home!" she took off automatically as they had moved into the threshold of the hallway. And dashed for her mother and gave her the rose she picked from the garden "For you mommy."

"Thanks baby," Krystal kissed Yulia's forehead and looked to Emma "if I had known you'd stop by I would have made breakfast." the woman tried to get up but her body rejected the movement and she plummeted back into her seat. Emma jumped and rushed over to her and Yulia only swatted her away "Emma stop it,"

"How can I Krystal? You're. . ."

"I'm going to be with you forever no matter what happens please dont' be sad baby Swan," Krystal grabbed Emma's face and kissed her forehead just like she had before when they were kids living on the streets surviving to live another day. "now go make breakfast I think ducky over there is hungry."

Emma nodded and kissed her sister "Ducky?" Yulia popped out on cue and smiled a bit of mud on her cheek and the blonde knew she had been making mud cakes "Go get cleaned up and what did you want for breakfast Ducky?"

"Pancakes!"The Four year old squeaked jumping up and down and ran upstairs to get cleaned up for breakfast.

"When is Regina and Henry arriving?"

"Sometime this afternoon after they settle in and all I'll bring them over and we can all have dinner here and tomorrow we'll go to the mall looking for dresses,"

"Dresses?" Krystal's eyes shined "Why?"

"I have a surprise for you Saturday night,"

"Awe come on baby Swan you have to tell me,"

Emma grinned "No then it won't be a surprise," she smiled "but it will have a fairy tale theme I think I'm going to go as Beauty…"

"And Regina as your Beast?" Krystal grinned teasing her little sister as her cheek were flaming red and Emma had tossed her a pillow only making her laugh. "It's okay sis I bet she wouldn't mind she would make the perfect Beast for you, you two, would be beyond a fairy tale."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So I noticed a couple of mistakes and told of a couple of errors that I or my beta reader didn't catch but here is an updated version I did this morning. Keep the reviews coming! And I will be posting a new chapter for Getting Back Home my second installment to Guardian Angel and hopefully in not tonight maybe tomorrow I can finally get that Arrow fic up._

* * *

Emma smiled enjoying the day at the park with Yulia and Krystal, even though Krystal was in a wheelchair, she was trying to see the better side to it all. It was driving her mad to keep her emotions under wraps and to stay strong for Yulia, Krystal, and Henry at the most and she didn't even have time to look after herself. "Emmy come play with me?" The Savior looked to Krystal and nodded her head in order for her to go ahead and play with the little girl.

"What did you have in mind blue eyes?"

Yulia smiled and tugged Emma toward the swings and had the blonde woman push her now it was Krystal's turn to watch them. She was more than proud of Emma that she found her real parents and even more proud that she always remembered her and Yulia no matter if they are blood or not. Kris just hopped her daughter would be accepted into loving arms once she was gone though she didn't doubt Emma she didn't really know the people who'd become her family. "Emma watch it!" Yulia giggled as Emma fell to the floor from being powerfully 'kicked' by the four year old. "Emma!" Krystal turned around to a familiar voice and found it to be coming Henry, her nephew, and Emma's only child, followed behind a dark haired beauty, that walked with confidence, and a dominate assurance. "Krystal!"

"Henry!" Krystal squeaked and moved her arms to the tires of the wheelchair to get it moving and headed towards the shaggy haired boy. "Aww look at you, your hair has grown a bit," She pulled at his collar to fix it, running a hand through his brown locks, taking hold of his chin, "you don't look like you aged a day Henry." Krystal kissed his cheek. Emma and Yulia ran up and without a thought Yulia jumped into Henry's arms as he spun her in a circle.

"Miss you blue eyes," Henry put the four year old down and bent to a knee to make eye contact with her "did you have fun with Aunt Emma?" the little brunette nodded and looked to Regina.

"Regina this is Krystal and Yulia Swan, Krystal," Emma smiled at blue eyes "this is Regina."

"The Former Queen," Krystal's eyes glazed over with happiness "finally it's so great to meet you, you're way more gorgeous and amazing in person than the way Emma describes you."

Regina smiled and looked over to Emma with a sly grin and back to Krystal "Really? Thank you Krystal it's nice to meet you Emma hasn't told me much about you but maybe you can fill me in over lunch? If you three would like to join us?"

As Emma was about to respond Krystal mad the answer for her "Of course a lovely Queen shall be accompanied," Emma rolled her eyes "I am the better Swan with better manners."

Regina laughed and shook her head Emma was charming whether it ran in the blood or not she at least knew who taught her. "Well I'd agree very much," The Former Queen laid her eyes on Yulia and Emma' description of the four year old did her justice except for the fact that the little brunette's eyes always sparkled with life."hello there darling I've actually got something for you."

Yulia's eyes lit up even more at the mention of a gift just for her "What is it?"

"Here," Regina pulled out what's to be a princess's crown, something the older brunette made before getting here, it wasn't fake, but real with real sapphires and diamonds. When Emma had told her about the girl she couldn't help the fact about having a little girl from now on running around and one that she'd gladly treat like a princess.

"Regina,"

"Now Emma let her have this," Regina set the crown on the little brunette's head and smiled "now you are officially a Princess of The House Of Swan? How's that sound little one?"

Yulia giggled "I like it thanks Gina'," Yulia happily took her hand and looked to her mother "Ducky hungry can we go eat now?"

Krystal and Emma along with Henry laughed and smiled at how quickly the little brunette took to the older one and knew who'd the little girl would automatically be looking up too. Not that she didn't think of Krystal or Emma as her hero's but they knew who she'd be stuck at the hip with.

"I agree me belly is hungry you paying Swan?"

"Which Swan?" Emma teased

"Well you, Henry is Henry Mills, not swan therefore you have to pay my good lady," Henry grinned as Krystal brought up a rather good argument causing his blonde mother to roll her eyes knowing either way he had no choice. "and we can do that since we all have to go to the mall since you promise a surprise of sorts."

"I remember Kris," Emma smiled and looked to Regina "did you bring a dress or Henry a tuxedo?" Regina shook her head and as did Henry "Well it's a day at the mall then we have to be fitted that way we can have our clothes done for thursday night."

"And who Miss. Swann will be paying for this?" Regina looked at her with an eyebrow raised sternly at her even though she wouldn't mind having a Princess Ball which is what she thinks or is guessing Emma has in mind for her sister.

"I am whatever charges are made today are going to be debit card," Emma grinned and grabbed her keys "how did you two get to the park?"

"Mom rented out a car while we are here," Henry quickly stated

"Alright then you two can follow me to the mall," Emma went to go to, to start pushing Krystal to the car, and was quickly stopped by Regina.

"Can we talk really quick?" Regina asked not emotion in her eyes but a bit of worry and Emma nodded "Henry could you give Krystal a hand to your mother's car and take Yulia I need to talk to Emma."

Henry only nodded and went to push Krystal towards the car and Krystal was holding Yulia's hand. "What did your mom want to talk with Emma about?"

"Mom has been really worried for Emma," Henry looked to Krystal with a slanted smile "Emma loves you a lot Aunt Kris and Emma right now from what Mom is seeing, is that she's starting to close herself off, and Mom doesn't want Emma to hurt herself or anyone in the process."

"You think that's what's going to happen?"

"Ma has done it before," Krystal figured 'Ma' was for Emma and 'Mom' for Regina "when we went back to Storybrooke she became a bit distant. Mom ended up helping her and knocking Ma in the head for trying to do some stupid stuff and saying stupid things anyway in the end Ma figured out where she needed to be. Mom told her she didn't have to not come see you when she wanted and that's when Ma started coming to visit you every weekend in the end that's what helped Ma. She needed to know that there was always a solution even though it made be a touch one to make."

"Stop growing up Henry." Krystal smiled and kissed his cheek "strap Yulia in her seat first okay?" while he did that she watched Emma and Regina from a distance. Watching how they reacted, spoke, and looked at each other, Krystal had also noticed a few things when Regina first showed up. Emma had a sparkle in her eye and so had Regina, the way they playfully bantered, to how easily Regina took to Yulia.

"Emma," Regina looked at the blonde woman as she tried to look anywhere else but the brunette in front of her "will you look at me please?"Emma sighed she had been trying to forget the dreading moment of Krystal passing anytime this week and making the most out of it. Once the blonde looked up to the older brunette in front of her, she could see the care in her eyes along with her worry "I want you to know throughout this whole week I'm here for you and not just Henry okay? If you need me I'm standing beside you and not just a phone call away I might not say this often but I do care for you as much as I do Henry."

Emma smiled, one she hadn't smiled, since she had first gotten back into New York "Thanks Regina it really does mean a lot to me," she took the older brunette for a hug something they didn't do often only when they really needed too. To Emma it was as if they borrowed strength from each other or a reassurance that no matter what it would come out to be okay.

Krystal smiled as she seen them embrace each other "They're perfect for each other huh?" Henry's voice stated from behind her and she looked up at him. "They just haven't noticed it yet."

"They'll notice it soon Henry you just have to give it time," Krystal told him and watched as both woman walk side by side to each other at a close distance "the Savior and the Evil Queen who would have thought it?"

"I would have," Henry smiled "the Savior saves and gives happy endings and The Evil Queen still needs her own happy ending. Which might just be with the Savior."

"You've learned well Henry,"

"I did learn from you Aunt Kris."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry had kept tabs or an eye out on his mother's the whole time they had been at the mall. Ma had been helping his Aunt Krystal out with finding a dress while Mom had been helping Yulia and himself. Henry was sure his mother was a lot more worried about Emma than he could be for her but he knew why she worried for her. "This is going to hurt Emma," Henry finally spoke of the elephant in the room or at least between him and the Former Evil Queen "either that or she's going to run."

Regina merely sighed at the thought of the Savior running at times she couldn't blame her everyone put so much onto her shoulders and forgot that she was merely human and could still break. "Emma is going to get through this Henry she still has you and Yulia now,"

"And you," Henry smiled sadly because his next problem would be having to go home and watch his mother be with Robin Hood, the bandit he never really liked, and more than gladly would love to keep his mother away from. "Emma has you too; don't forget you're her family." Regina quick to change the subject but without notice looked over to the two blondes laughing the former Evil Queen smiled catching the Savior's eye's throwing her own smile towards Regina "Hopefully we give you Aunt a week to always remember," turning her attention back to her son "have you picked something Henry?"

"Yes mom," he pointed over to the blue and black tuxedo laying carefully on a near by chair. "I'm going to see if Ma and Krystal are done I'm sure Yulia's ready for her nap."

"Okay Henry I'm going to call Robin here in a minute and see how things are going back home." Henry merely scoffed not meaning to at all but his dislike for the bandit called for it "Fine," Regina rose her brow at the shaggy haired but ignored it for now and let him walk away towards his blonde mother.

"Hey kid," Emma smiled ruffling Henry's shaggy brown hair "where's your mom at?"

"On the phone with Robin you two almost close to being done? Yulia needs a nap she's starting to get frustrated Ma."

"We're done already just gotta buy everything now," Emma had noticed her son's dislike for Robin from the beginning but also kept it to herself for Regina's sake in a happy ending with him "so will you let her have this…"

"He isn't her happy ending because some damn pixie dust says so," Henry practically growled out more than frustrated "they have nothing in common and I think she's just in love with the fact that someone loves her she's not in love with him." Emma sighed being able to agree with him easily looking at him she gave him her best smile "Let her figure that out kid and go out get some air," she gave the keys to the bug "calm down okay?"

Regina walked over only hearing the small ending of what henry had said and Emma sending him off to calm down but as she got to Emma she played it off "Where's Henry off too?"

"He went to get some air says he felt a bit sick," emma quickly covered for her son "are you ready to go?"

Regina nodded and picked up Yulia as Emma looked over to Krystal "We are done and it's time for Yulia's nap ready to go sis?" Krystal nodded "Yup all ready to go here," she looked up to the mini brunette in Regina's arms smiling "do you want me to take her or are you fine with carrying her?"

"I'm fine hun," Regina looked to Emma "we're going to head to the car we'll send Henry back in to help you with everything maybe he'll feel better by now." It wasn't long till henry had showed up and the woman made there way out though Henry looked to be a bit more calmed down than earlier. "Here kid," the Savior handed him two bags and took the other two in separate hands "are you feeling better than earlier?"

"I am thanks Ma," Henry sighed "I'm sorry about earlier it just hurts to see Mom with the wrong person and thinking she might get hurt again."

Emma smiled and hugged the boy to her side kissing his head "I know kid it'll be okay you're your mother's hero," they had stopped a few feet away from the car as Regina was out of the rental car waiting for them "but as much as you want to protect her feelings Henry you have to let her experience them first what if Robin Hood is your mother's happy ending?" It hurt Emma to say that knowing she wanted to be Regina's happy ending but she wouldn't be the other White that hurt Regina and ruined it for her. "So give it time okay?"

Henry sighed looking up to his blonde mother "Okay but I'll say something to her if I don't think he's the one for her after all I'm her kid and I want her to be happy."

"Good now come on kid our ladies await us and we have to cook dinner so let's go," Emma smiled as they walked over and henry had gotten into Regina's rental and the brunette mother closed the door looking over to Emma "follow me to Krystal's and then after dinner we'll go ahead to the Hotel okay?"

"Drive safe Emma,"

"I have to I do have a kid in the car," Emma winked at the brunette and got into her yellow bug revving the engine a couple of times before taking off to Krystal's home. Once the five arrived at the Swan home Regina had started dinner as Emma was putting away their outfits for the ball the next night. "Henry dislikes Robin I presume?" Emma visibly flinched at the voice's words though knowing none other that it was Regina's voice "I overheard him as I was walking over," Regina twiddled her thumbs "I can never make him happy can I?"

"Regina he's a child and he's probably going through that phase that someone else has your attention." Emma tried her best but seen the look of doubt in her eyes "okay maybe that's not it I agree with Henry that Robin Hood is not your happy ending just because some damn fairy dust told you he is."


	6. Author's Note

_**A/N: So I am so sorry guys that I have yet to update but I've recently joined the National Guard and that is keeping me busy with all the paper work I am doing, I also still have school , and work. But I have not forgotten about you guys as for this story I am trying to update as quickly as I can but I've been doing the editing to the stories and such on my own though I have to much on my plate to be able to do that anymore. Therefore I'm looking for a permanent BETA for myself to help me out on my stories and someone to half the load with so please if anyone does know a Beta reader or are themselves I'd love the help that way I can update. Thank you guys. And please be patient I'll update sooner rather than later. **_


	7. Out Of Love Into The Hole

**_A/N: So here it is! I made it extra long just for all your patients. Good news! I found a permanent beta reader :3 and another thing is I will be able to at least update every other Saturday or Sunday. In all honesty dunno why I named this chapter the name I gave it, it just kind of fit I dunno you guys tell me :3. And And! Chicken butt. Nope just kidding but thank you all who have been patient with me :) I love you all now enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._**

* * *

"_Is that what you think then? May I ask why?" Regina had been on the verge of just wanting to rage at the blonde Savior, but she kept calm, not wanting to cause a scene. This news didn't upset her for a small second; in fact, it made her happy, but why exactly did something so profound excite her nerves? She knew, although she hasn't come anywhere close to admitting it to herself and to Emma, that she was in the least bit right. _

"_You two don't have anything in common," Emma rambled, "he doesn't know you, and no offense, but with all that had happened to us while we were in Storybrooke, all he did was stand around, and then somehow managed to walk in at the end of everything, acting like he did something. He hasn't done anything, and he needs you to protect him? He hasn't once protected you, but maybe defended you a couple of times and make you feel good."_

"_And what about your relationship with that mangy pirate? I doubt Henry even likes him at all," _

"_Of course you would change the subject to me," Emma laughed out of sarcasm and shook her head at the brunette. "I ended it with Killian when Henry told me he didn't feel right with the pirate around, and I knew what he meant. I figured out what Killian had wanted and ended it with the mangy pirate." Emma tried her best to stay calm even though somehow Regina knew which buttons to push and how to push them. "Now are we done talking?"_

Regina had taken a deep breath, having calmed down, and looked towards the blonde who laid outstretched in the Krystal's bed. "I'm sorry Emma," she said.

"I know," Emma smiled, a smile she only saved for the one's she really cared for, "we're all emotional right now, so don't sweat it. I'll tell you what: just think about it, and if you believe Robin is your happy ending, then I'll be here every step of the way. okay?"

Regina returned the smile Emma had given her; it was an infectious something that she couldn't reject, but it was a mistake on her part to look at the blonde Savior, losing herself in those emerald pools for eyes, not noticing the breathing space they were both now sharing because of the Former Evil Queen herself. "Regina," Emma merely whispered, but it didn't stop her, only making her crave more of the Savior. It became weightless, like a feather floating in the wind as she felt sparks she didn't feel with Robin. Robin came back to mind, and Regina began to hear footsteps.

"Mom's," Henry barged in to find Emma laid out on his Aunt's bed, and his mother fixing herself, "lasagna is done, and Aunt Kris is getting impatient."

"Okay, Henry, Miss Swan, let's go," Regina was back in her usual mode, ignoring what had just happened a few seconds ago before Henry barged in the room.

Emma waited until the two brunettes went downstairs, grabbing a pillow, and screaming into it, now more than frustrated, "Woman, I swear." The Savior didn't want to push Regina, or pry to the point where the brunette would close up on her. So for now, it was left alone and followed downstairs.

"Thank you for dinner. Regina," Krystal smirked digging into her plate happily but quickly noticed the different vibe she was getting off her sister. She gave her sister a knowing look, which Emma quickly shook off.

"Auntie Emma," Yulia called to the blonde handing the woman her spoon. "Airplane?"

Emma only giggled the little brunette making her evening just a bit more better, "What do you say?"

"Please?" Yulia smiled, giving Emma the flutter of her full, blue eyes that carried a glint of a playful spirit. Emma took the spoon from the young brunette and grab a spoon full of lasagna making an airplane noise, "Here it comes!" Yulia made a small little nom noise as the airplane crash landed into her mouth. "Ah, there you go munchkin," Regina watched with awe, but hid it easily continuing to eat her meal as Emma had fed herself; to which between Krystal and herself, they would feed little Yulia her airplane snacks. Krystal would also make conversation with both Regina and Henry, talking about Storybrooke and it's many wonders- something that Krystal wanted to see, yet didn't want to step one foot into town. Krystal knew she'd easily fit in; it was never hard to, it was just that it was her time, and she wouldn't want to cheat death even if she had the chance. Although, there was the chance of Yulia hating her once she grew up, and was told about Storybrooke and how it could have saved her, and how she might've even seen poor Krystal as selfish. Krystal herself did not want to cheat death, she loved her daughter, but she wanted to go when her time was right, and her time was now.

They had finished up dinner quickly, and Regina, along with Henry, cleaned up while Emma helped with putting Yulia in the bath. "Emma?" Emma hummed in reply to Yulia as she rubbed the soap in the little girl's head, making sure not to get it into her eyes. "Will I be living with you and Regina?"

"Not anytime soon, baby, but first we are gonna be here with you and Mommy okay?"

"Mommy's sick," Yulia's voice became weak, "she's gonna go with Daddy and I'll go with you and Regina."

Emma flinched from the hurt in the little girl's voice, but relaxed. "I know baby," she took the little girl's chin softly in her hands and looked at her, "but mommy will always watch you, and she will be in your heart just like your Daddy has been. I promise you that Mommy and Daddy will always be watching you, and Regina and I will always take care of you from here on out."

"Pinky promise?" Yulia held out her pinky and Emma quickly linked it with her own, locking them in place and placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Now come on, baby, we gotta get you out and into bed, that way Mommy can read you a bedtime story, okay?" Yulia smiled as she quickly finished her bath, hopping out of the tub with Emma trailing behind her trying to scoop up the little girl. They ended up in Yulia's room, and Emma began putting the brunette in her pajamas as Krystal came into the room, standing beside Yulia's bed.

"Thanks, Emma. I can take it from here; you should get them to the hotel. I know Henry and Regina must be tired from the long day."

Emma smiled, "I bet I would be too." She kissed Yulia's head and then Krystal's. "Call me if anything happens I don't care if it's midnight or four in the morning, Krystal Swan."

"Get going," Krystal smiled. "Goodnight, Emma. I love you past the milky way and back."

"I love you past the galaxy and back." Emma smiled walking down the steps, grabbing her coat, and making sure to lock the door behind her. Regina and Henry were already in the vehicle, waiting on her to lead the way to the hotel. She got into into the yellow bug and was on the road to the hotel. It wasn't long when they arrived at the fancy hotel, one thing quickly being is that she forgot the hotel room she was in. They only had two bedrooms, and Henry wasn't the one to share a bed with. She pocketed that bad news for when they walked into the hotel room.

"So where's my room?" Henry quickly mentioned, bouncing up and down in his place. having expected to get his own room.

"We might have to share a room there, Henry,"

Regina rose a brow at the blonde. "Why's that, Emma?" She looked around and only noticed two rooms, figuring that there was only two rooms, but there was a rather large comfortable sofa for one of them to sleep on. The only thing is which one of them was going to sleep on the sofa, or share a room for Henry for their remaining stay here?

"Really, Emma?" Henry huffed. He had planned to pull all nighters by himself, or maybe just play online since he had brought his console. "Can't you just sleep with Mom?"

Emma groaned, expecting Regina to say something smart about this to either Henry or her. "I think that's acceptable. She did buy the hotel room, and we'll be here for another couple of days, and you can stay on your side of the bed, right, Emma?"

A small 'yeah' was all Emma could manage out because it was a partial lie, knowing she could stay to herself if she'd be the only one in bed. The other problem was that if someone else occupied the other side of the bed, she tended to become a cuddling koala bear.

"I'm gonna shower." Emma looked to Henry. "There's a shower in your room, so I'll take the extra shower out here that way Regina could shower." Henry was quick to find the room he was staying in, and Emma lead the way to the room she'd so "voluntarily" shared with Regina, a fact of which has gotten her a bit curious as to what might be said.

"Towels are in that cabinet," Emma pointed to the maroon cabinet only two feet away from the restroom in their room. "Hopefully, you can figure out how to turn on the water, right?" The blonde asked as she digged through her duffle bag, trying to find something to sleep in, quickly coming across some sweats and a button up shirt, knowing who's owner it was at first. Quickly, she grabbed the shirt with a little idea of hers forming in her head.

"I'm not stupid, Emma- I know how to work the shower." Regina huffed. walking away toward the living room, having left her bag there in the first place. It wasn't long till she heard the water switch on, and Emma humming to know Emma was already in the shower. Robin came to mind once again that evening. However this time, it was not out of missing him, for her feelings were now neutral towards him. Imagining the hurt on his face, the battle he'll put up with, when she told him that he wasn't her true love- it was all too much for the moment. Regina walked out to the balcony of their room where getting a better view of New York's nightlife put her mind to rest almost fully until a knock came to their door.

"More visitors?" The brunette hummed to herself, walking towards the only entrance and exit of their room, only to find Red and Belle. "Weren't you two supposed to be here another time this week?"

"Yea, but Granny had decided to kick us out earlier," Red gave her that trademark grin of hers before continuing on, " but at least we are here, and extra help is always good."

Bella just rolled her eyes at the she wolf. "Mind if we crash here for the night? When I scheduled our rooms, they weren't going to be ready until at least tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. We have the floor and sofas if you want to use them." Regina let them in just as Emma came walking out, hair loose and wet, with sweats, and her button up shirt. "Emma would you mind helping them?" Regina quickly took to their room taking a deep breath leaving Emma, Belle, and Ruby in the living room of their hotel room. "So what happened?"

"Room won't be ready for us till tomorrow," Ruby stated and looked at Emma rolling her eyes "so where are we sleeping?"

"Sofa isn't big enough I think we can use the cushions you two are just going to have to cuddle," Emma smiled winking at Belle making her blush "just put the cushions down Wolf I'll get the blankets." Ruby growled playfully at the blonde but she ignored it and walked off to get the extra blankets that were in a hallway closet that led to the kitchen also grabbing extra pillows. When she had returned the cushions had been laid out with thought "Here's this I'm heading to bed make sure Ruby doesn't eat everything Belle," Belle smiled "goodnight you two and no funny business Henry is in the room across form you two."

"We'll try and behave." Ruby blew a kiss towards Emma, Emma made it back to the room easily falling to the bed and had chosen the left side of the bed as her territory for the night. Being the first to fall asleep though fully aware of Regina having gotten to bed around midnight but figured she had been talking to Ruby or Belle about home, "Home." Emma hummed in her sleep as it overtook her tired body once again

"Goodnight Emma." Regina kissed her forehead and let sleep overtake her body as well taking advantage of the fact that it came easy for once as her body melted easil into Emma.


	8. Paging Dr Love

_**A/N: Here you go guys my beta is on vacation so so I'm sorry if my editing and stuff sucks I tried .-.**_

* * *

Emma woke the next morning wrapped in warm, soft, yet strong arms coming to realize whose arms they are could be. Her eyes pried open just enough to catch a glance of Regina snuggled into her side and an arm over her stomach while the other hand was between them holding her shirt, Regina's shirt, she reminded herself. The blonde moved just an inch and Regina was quick to pull her close to her own body to keep her from leaving making the other woman groan in protest silently as to not wake the brunette. The Savior grabbed a pillow putting it between them that way the Former Evil Queen had something to hug and easily Emma slipped away grabbing her phone and heading for the restroom.

The ringing on the line continued until Krystal had finally decided to pick up the phone "Emma?" she hummed obviously just now waking up "Why are you up so damn early ducky?"

"Because I woke up with Regina wrapped around me like this cute little Koala bear," Emma stated quickly making sure to whisper as she sat with her back against the restroom door "I freaked out."  
"Oh gosh Emma she was just cuddling," Krystal laughed on the other line knowing just how much f a crush her sister had on Regina but even then it didn't seem like a little crush "why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because she has Robin," Emma sighed burying her head in her knees "I mean we kissed…"

"YOU WHAT!" Krystal yelled but all squealed into the phone "You two kissed? When? Where? How?"

It was Emma's turn now to laugh at her sister "We kissed. Well she kissed me and I reciprocated the kiss. God her lips taste like heaven Kris."

"You lucky son of a bitch Swan wish it had been me."

"Krystal!"

` "Oh you know I'm kidding ducky but I'm happy seriously tell me the details I want to know everything."

"It actually happened in your room," Emma waited for a response but continued when she got none "we were talking about how Henry didn't approve of her relationship with Robin and didn't believe that he was her happy ending. I told her neither did I but if she thought that he was her happy ending I would be there every step of the way and then she had this really bright smile it was contagious. I wanted to taste those lips and next thing I know we are breathing the same air and I swear I blacked out or it was a dream maybe it was a dream it was just that heavenly."

"Oh wow," Krystal had tears running down her cheeks because she knew that feeling oh so well having had that feeling with Yulia's father "Emma I know you might be scared but I think Regina is your true love and your happy ending."

"I've been thinking that for the longest but she has Robin."

"And she kissed you," Krystal stated quickly "she kissed you and I know you are not the only one that felt that spark but she's probably even more so scared of this feeling you give her."

"So what do I do?"

"Well for now drop little hints or give her small little surprises give her that little push in the right direction but don't over do it and do keep your word and be her support."

"Thanks sis," Emma smiled "what time do you want us over at?"

"Well first eat breakfast and maybe we can just have a day at the park or picnic I've been wanting one and we didn't really get to have one the other day."

"Alright I'll be at your house around noon and Ruby along with Belle got here so we have extra company," Emma still had to figure out where they would have there little mini ball at and she figured they might just have it at the park and find a way to set it up "I'll see you soon tell Yulia good morning for me."

"Will do now get some rest see you soon." Emma got up from the floor of the hotel restroom and made her way out not without noticing how peacefully Regina slept. Cuddling the pillow and probably thinking it was her in the pillows place it put a smile on the Savior's face making sure to never forget this moment. The only real moment that she's ever seen Regina smile the way she has and it's the first and hopefully not the last. She made her way into the living room finding Belle and Ruby cuddled up on the pillows and blankets they had put down as a bed for themselves. "Ruby," Emma whispered trying to wake the shewolf "Ruby," yet no response but she did end up waking the Beauty. "sorry Belle I wasn't trying to wake you up."

"It's no problem Emma," Bella hummed removing Ruby's arms from around her torso "what are you doing up so early?"

"Well I figured I'd make everyone breakfast with Ruby's help but she won't wake up sometimes I forget she sleeps like a rock."

Bella giggled and got up standing in Ruby's red plaid button up and some boy shorts "I'll help you what are you cooking?"

"Waffles, eggs, and bacon sound good to you?"

"It does but we'll probably have to make extra bacon knowing how much this wolf can eat," Bella smiled gesturing to Ruby as both Emma and her made their way into the kitchen "How are you holding up Emma?"

Emma sighed into the refrigerator as she grabbed the eggs and bacon out along with the milk "In all honesty Bella I'm not even sure," Belle took the milks and bacon from her setting it near the stove "I'm happy that Yulia is in safe hands with me and she won't go into foster care and endure what I did, but I'm not because we're losing my sister, her mother, and Henry's Aunt. I don't think it's fair and I know we could find her help in Storybrooke but she doesn't want the help and money for the treatment she needs."

"Maybe she's comfortable with what's happening Emma? She's had her closure with it and she's accepting it?"

"Maybe. I just don't want to lose her. "

"I know what it's like losing someone," Belle stated "you just have to accept it and them, what they chose to do, you might not ever understand why. Just know it was for a good reason or an important one just accept what they wanted out of it I'm sure Krystal loves Henry, Yulia, and you."

"Thank you Belle."

"You're welcome Emma now let's finish breakfast I think I can hear Ruby stirring and I bet by any chance the other's are also getting up." Belle smiled as she turned off the part of the stove she was using and began serving everybody eggs, handing out the bacon and handed the plates to Emma to set the pancakes on.

"Mhmm what smells good?" Ruby walked in with Henry tailing behind him "Good morning Prince Henry," the wolf smiled bowing before the boy in a playful manner "looks like we are the lucky ones we get free food."

"Nope," Belle quickly stated "you madam along with Henry are washing dishes. Emma do you mind going to wake up Regina I wouldn't want to wake her I don't know how she would react to that."

"Yea sure I'll be back," Emma hummed setting the towel onto the counter and heading to the room she had slept in to still find a sleeping Regina "Regina." The only response she had gotten was a muffled 'Go away' though Emma tried again and immediately was pulled down but not harmed only to have Regina become a cuddling Koala with her again, "No Regina come on you have to wake up Belle and I made breakfast," Emma knew Regina never slept in but she also didn't want Regina to miss breakfast either "Henry is waiting for us at the table."

Regina groaned stretching in the king sized bed giving Emma her usual glare but it didn't even affect the blonde at all "I swear you and Henry never like to let me sleep but when it comes to the both of you being woken up World War III appears." The Former Evil Queen wasn't being dramatic at all especially when she had to wake up Henry both son and mother had temper tantrums if they were woken up to early. "What have you made for breakfast Emma?"

"Belle and I cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

"I better not get food poisoning Swan or I will make sure you won't live till lunch time." Regina had stepped away from the bed not noticing whether the sweatpants she was putting on was either her's or Emma's. Easily she could tell they were Emma's because of how loose they were and how comfortable as well when Swan wanted to be comfortable it's what she wore before heading to bed.

"Those are mine Regina,"

"I do not care Swan I'm starving," Regina stretched as her shirt rid up and could easily feel Emma's drooling eyes raking down her body "Emma would you like to get our breakfast that you cooked for us. Or would you like to keep undressing me with your eyes?"

"Food right let's go," Emma was quick to lead the way while Regina followed behind with a cheshire like grin "the plate by Henry's is yours."

"Thank you Emma," Regina merely smiled and had watched as her son much like his biological mother scarfed down the food making her roll her eyes "you two can be very much alike at moments."

Both mother and son lifted their head and looked to each other back at the older brunette and merely shrugged both finishing their plates. "Henry you got dishes," Emma grinned and Henry groaned "I'm going to go change be back in five."

Ruby shook her head at the blonde as she left and looked at Regina "You two shared a bed?"

Regina threw a piece of bacon which the wolf merely ate but got a jab from Belle "Mind your business Ruby they will tell us when they are ready right Reggie?" The older brunette really didn't know when this bond between her and Belle happened but she enjoyed it more than anything. Her and Ruby had also become close as well they had their own little family. Dare she say as well with Snow and Charming but she was finally at home and more than happy as well when Snow had pronounced her an Aunt to baby Neal. "Thank you Belle."


	9. Fresh Air

_**A/N: So my editor is back :D yay! Here is an update guys sorry about the long waits but further more here it is.**_

* * *

Regina watched as Emma, Ruby, Henry, Krystal and Yulia tossed the football around. Belle sat beside her watching as the older brunette watched the others. "You four would make a cute little family," the younger brunette stated catching Regina's attention from her own thoughts. "but you know that's my opinion."

"I think so too," Regina murmured, continuing to gaze out at the field of kids in front of her, "although I want to help Emma through this first and figure things out with Robin. I at least want to talk to him before anything escalates even more between Emma and I."

"What do you mean by 'escalate even more'?" Belle rose a brow at Regina with a grin on her face awaiting a response. Regina only sported the same grin. "We might have kissed."

"What! Really?" Belle didn't mean to scream the last part out but she was beyond excited. "Come on, Regina, tell me the details! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

"We kissed at her sister's- it was a split second Henry came into the room after that and I may have reacted badly, but I was in a bit of shock at my own actions. I figured myself out or my feelings for Emma when we were having dinner and I came to the conclusion that Robin really isn't my happy ending. I want to know or find out where this goes with Emma when we return home because if out of anyone her and I both deserve our happy endings sooner rather than later I just think that she might be it for me."

"Are you going to do anything else?" Belle asked eagerly yet happy that her best friend was now trying to get a shot at her own happy ending and hopefully, Belle hoped, that it could be with Emma.

"I've been working on it I was thinking to have the last dance with her tomorrow at the ball," Regina hummed looked at Belle noticing the gears in her head were turning "What are you thinking Belle?"

"Most likely Emma will ask for the first dance and just be her charming self and all you have to do is just subtly seduce her and Emma's wrapped around your finger."

Regina laughed softly "I think I already have our favorite blonde wrapped around my finger I just have to give her time then talk to Robin once we get back home and sweep Emma off her feet." _Hopefully it'll be that easy _The former Evil Queen thought to herself. Belle smiled as Regina finished Ruby followed by the other's "We're hungry," the wolf gave her signature wolfy grin as they all took a seat on the blanket, Krystal as well with Emma's help of moving her from the wheelchair, and Regina with Belle's help handed out the lunch they had packed for all of them "what are the plans for the rest of tonight?"

"Well I was thinking movie night at Krystal's since I'm sure everyone will be distracted tomorrow for the ball with getting dressed and all." Emma shrugged as she spoke taking her sandwich from Regina,

Henry smiled watching them "I've already called dibs on the first dance with Mom." Expecting some kind of response from his other mother like a small little argument he got none from her. Regina raised a brow smiling either way "You may have the first dance Prince Henry," she kissed her son's forehead "Miss. Swan I'd like to have the honors of having the last dance with you."

Emma almost did a spit take "You may have it," she manage to get out "I'd just like a dance in trade you know fair trade and all." Regina only nodded. Ruby, Belle, Krystal, along were smiling like idiots all of them finally getting the outcome that they wanted from the two woman. "We should get going so we can stop by the food market to get some junk food for tonight," Belle stated a bit eager but more so excited for the movie night "I call dibs choosing the first movie." she squeaked out in between everyone picking up "I call cuddles!" Ruby yelled making everyone roll their eyes at her and her girlfriend's face to turn red.

Belle and Ruby's relationship had already been public but Belle was a bit shy seeing as Ruby was one of the first woman she's ever dated and the last. When Belle had demanded Rumple's leave she'd never thought to find love again not with how much she had to hurt herself in order to remove Rumple from the town also keep everyone else safe. Belle stayed strong the first couple of days soon after the days began dragging on and her broken heart finally got to her and began going through the motions of a broken heart. Ruby began to help in between helping Emma with Cruella &amp; Ursula though Mostly the female wolf had been with her and comforted the best she could. The Beauty had thus then begin to fall in love with the Wolf, the Wolf with a rough past, yet beyond different from her last love because Ruby helped a lot more with her heart than she did break it, she repaired the wounds Rumple left, wounds she thought could never be healed. Belle wouldn't forget that love, the love that Ruby had easily given her and showered her with as well, the same love she'll shower on the Wolf every day and even more when she knew her love needed it.

"Belle?" Emma looked to the Princess "Are you okay? You zoned out for a second that or Ruby's face distracted you again." The Blonde teased a smiling growing from ear to ear the others hadn't left but merely started taking things back to the cars and packing everything up again.

"Yea," Belle cleared her throat "I was just stuck in my thoughts."

"Ruby really fills your head huh? So that's what true love does?"

Belle smiled "You'll understand soon Charming you'll get your happy ending soon just be patient because when love hits you it's a different kind of fresh air." The Blonde Savior watched as the other brunette walked off and followed behind with the blanket and such they had used for the picnic. Now with thoughts crawling into her head as to what Belle had meant because to Emma, she never really thought she'd ever get her happy ending, especially because she was too; busy helping everybody else get their own happy endings that she had no time to find her own happy ending. "Is that all of it?" Regina asked bringing the Blonde from her thoughts "Uhh yeah we should get going so we can drop this off and head for the market so we can pick up what we need for tonight."

"We do Henry's more than excited to binge eat on all the junk food you lot are about to get."

Emma merely grinned rolling her eyes just a bit at the older brunette "Okay and like you don't ever binge with us Regina? Remember the tubs of ice cream I took over and you finished on your own then you tried blaming me for you eating all that ice cream."

"You didn't stop me!" Regina whined making Emma chuckle "And it is your fault you brought the damned tub over and told me to have some."

"I didn't put my gun to your head and force you Regina."

"No but if I didn't take even a lick you would have kept whining the whole night until I actually did so technically it is your fault in the end Miss. Swan."

Emma grinned "Okay Miss. Mills it was my fault I do apologize," she bowed but was immediately playfully hit by the former Queen "oww now abuse? Jeez we aren't even in a relationship yet and I'm being abused anything else you'd like to claim your majesty."

"Claim what? I already have all of you." Regina gave the Blonde a wicked grin before walking off with an extra sway in her hips and got into the rental car with Belle shaking her head at her. "Poor Emma quit torturing her," Bella giggled with Ruby looking at them in confusion but quickly put two and two together and her girlfriend easily noticed "you are not allowed to say anything Lucas at all got it?"

"I wasn't going to say anything anyway," Ruby huffed "can we get going I want to pull a Regina and drown myself in chocolate ice cream please."

Regina rolled her eyes at the shewolf and drove off. Emma got into her bug with Henry, Krystal, and Yulia cutting off Regina and leading the brunette to the market. "Ma?"

"Yea Henry?"

"I think my Mom likes you," Henry grinned having caught everything immediately coming up with Operation Albatross Silk. Operation Swan-Mills, the gears turned in his head "but you know that's not any of my business." He quickly brushed it off as to not get his mother suspicious of what he was going to do and that meant spending time with his mother to figure out where her feelings lay at concerning his blonde mother. "I think Regina likes her too." Yulia piped up from the backseat "I like her too." Krystal smiled to her daughter looking over to her sister who merely had a smile on her face given to her by none other than Regina "You still haven't told me where we are having the ball at Emma."

"And I'm not telling you it's suppose to be a surprise remember?" Emma said watching the road in front of her "The dresses and all are in my bedroom back at the hotel so I'm gonna have to go pick them up after I drop you all off to go get them since we decide to bunk with you tonight Krystal."

"That's fine we are probably going to spend all day getting dressed anyway question is do you know where it's going to be at?" Krystal tried her best to drag out the location of the place from her little sister but her futile proved worthless because Emma wasn't going to cave.

"No I don't know," Emma stated as she handed Krystal the phone "dial Regina's number and tell her I'm dropping you guys off at the market and Ruby, Belle, Henry, Yulia, and you will take her rental car. Her and I are going to go grab everything and I'm going to check out from the hotel makes more sense since the weekend is almost over if you don't mind having us over."

Krystal smiled playfully smacking her sister "You know I don't care don't know why you did that in the first place since I have three bedrooms which you could have you but you didn't."

"Krystal I'm driving! And I didn't want to over crowd you woman jeez this what happens when I try and do something nice?"

"After I told you it would have been okay?" Krystal smiled as she got on the phone with Regina "Change of plans Reggie, Emma is going to drop us off at the market, you and her are going to drive to the hotel, grab your things, along with Ruby and Belle's, and check out."

"And why is that?"

"Emma remembered I have three bedrooms to spare in that house of mine and she figured that you all can stay there for the rest of the weekend."

"Alright then I'll see you four when we get to the market then." Regina hung up as Emma had pulled into the market, parked the car, and turned it off looking over to Ruby. "Emma and I are going to go grab our stuff we're going to be staying at Krystal's home for the rest of the weekend so here's the keys to the car. Do not scratch it up Ruby."

Ruby scrunched up her nose "Whatever you say boss!"

Regina rolled her eyes as they got out and along with Belle she looked over to her "make sure your girlfriend doesn't put a scratch on that car it's a rental."

"Okay just make sure you and Emma grab everything." Regina nodded walking over to Emma as she was helping Krystal out and into her wheelchair. As she was settled Henry pushed her with Yulia holding onto his shirt in a way to keep up with him and not far from him "henry grab me some cookie dough ice cream okay?"

Henry nodded smiling "Just don't blame me when you finish it to quickly and get sick Mom," he hugged his mother before letting him get into the yellow bug "be careful okay!"


	10. Thinking Of You Always

_**A/N: SO I apologize yet again but here it is I kept losing the darn chapter and other things but finally here it is with some rather emotional parts so warning on that. Enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.**

* * *

Emma and Regina had soon left the hotel with all the belongings and headed back towards Krystal's home and the ride over was more than quiet Regina could feel the bit of emotion, no it wasn't tension at all. It was something that made them both feel vulnerable, empty, and scared. They craved each other more than anything it was just becoming a bit complicated on Regina's side because she still had to talk to Robin. "I am guessing you have gotten everything completely done for tomorrow I presume?"

Emma nodded "I did, didn't take long to get it done." the blonde smiled at the brunette as they pulled into the driveway she turned up the radio as Run by Veorra was playing and it was something that she could relate to her at the same time the song relaxed her. The night had grown but the city wasn't asleep at all but everyone out and about something that made Regina want to remember this. "For us it's run and go, for us it's in our bones." The blonde sang along softly and quietly as to not disturb Regina's thoughts though it only made her think of how many times she uprooted herself and moved on. It was easy then and now it wasn't her only option she had family to go back home too; she had Mary, David, Ruby, Belle, Regina, Henry, and now Yulia. The blonde pulled up to the house they'd be occupying for the next three days as she was about to exit the bug Regina pulled her back in and a sincere look was on her flawless face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina's voice was a bit shaky something that rarely ever happen and it quickly caught Emma's attention and closed the door as she took a breath and faced the brunette. "How did you fall in love with me? Out of everyone me?"

"I fall in love with you everyday Regina," Emma mumbled but loud enough for the former Evil Queen to hear her which shocked her more "I realized that every time I look at you even when we first met, the way you protected Henry and when I ask for your confirmation of your love for him I fell in love, and I always think about how people fall in love in the most weirdest ways. Then it makes senses," Emma looked to her face to face, eye to eye, no fear, but only confirmation "they are constantly falling in love with each other, they find something new, I saw it in every couple. And I realized that I just fell in love with you every day since I have met you and the reasons you want to know there are a million of them and there will be more of them. So I can't tell you how I fell in love with you I just did I found love with you in the most dangerous place, I fell in love with you right now, right where we are again, and I will continue to do so if you let me. Because Regina I want to love you every single step of the way the bad, the good, the weirdest, most craziest parts of you I want to love all of you, I want to love Regina, and heck even the Evil Queen."

Regina had been in tears _Then love again _Daniel's last words to her came to mind and she knew what he meant. Maybe it hadn't been with him but he loved her exactly the same and she had been lost even before Emma she had been lost in a timeless world she had created and destroyed her own happiness. This was Daniel's way of giving her love again "Emma…"

"Look Regina I know it's stupid I just I can never stop thinking about you and your smile? Your freaking smile is always in my head it's the reason I'm always smiling because it just makes it better…" Regina smiled as tears streamed down her face cupping the Blonde's cheeks kissing her passionately, not deepened, no lust, just pure passion and the love they both shared. Unconsciously Regina placed her hand over Emma's heart "I love you Emma Swan I promise to protect your heart always and forever." _I love you Daniel, thank you._ Emma merely smiled kissing Regina one last time before pulling away neither notice Krystal at the window her reassurance for her sister finding love had vanished completely. Henry had been right beside her and he wore the biggest of smiles turning away to join Belle and Ruby followed by Krystal both of them wearing the same smile made the two brunette's rather curious. "Hey what is up with you two? You look like you just won the lottery."

"We won more than the lottery." Henry quickly stated as both his mother's walked in and he was quick to help them "Ruby made popcorn and Belle helped get things ready we were just waiting on you two to show up." he hummed carrying things upstairs. Everyone was quick to get comfortable Ruby and Belle on the loveseat, Yulia and Henry curled up in sleeping bags on the fluffy carpet, with Krystal in her reclining chair, and last but not least Emma laid out on the sofa with Regina curled into her side. No one questioned the two woman Ruby and Belle had already had their feelings on the two and with Henry and Krystal's smile has more than confirmed their theory on them. Yulia? Well Yulia saw the love the two shared and was more than fine with it and beyond happy that their little family was watching a movie as the movie ended Henry carried Yulia up to her room, Ruby helped Krystal into her own room, as Belle and Emma cleaned up, and Regina doing the dishes. "I can finish the rest Belle," Emma hummed as she followed the blankets "got to bed I know tomorrow it going to be tiring for everyone."

"Emma it's a couple of blankets," Belle smiled though Emma shook her head shooing her away "okay then Emma goodnight." The woman giggled shaking her head and giving her friend a tight hug "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Belle tell Ruby the same." Emma stated as the Belle disappeared from her sight and finished the couple of blankets she had left going to put them in the spare closet and off to the kitchen "looks like you are having fun." The Savior hummed from where she was leaning against the threshold of the kitchen, Regina dried her hands turning to look at the woman, a smile already had been on her red plush lips "Well I was thinking nothing bad though I say we get to bed some of us have a long day tomorrow," Regina stated taking Emma's hand as she lead them up to the room they would be sharing for the night "are you going to be getting dressed with us tomorrow morning or will you be off decorating and helping?"

"The second one," Emma stated as she went over to her duffle bag and pulled out a pair of sweats "but I will be getting dressed afterwards I just want to make sure everything is in the right place."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect Emma," Regina giggled a bit as she pulled on the sweats she had taken earlier in the morning from Emma "so don't drive yourself insane Emma I'm sure Krystal is going to love it."

"I hope so," Emma hummed as she slipped into the bed a phone began going off but it wasn't her own "your phone Regina." Regina rolled her eyes grabbing her phone to find it was Robin she stepped out of the room closing the door fully behind her and heading downstairs answering the call "About time Regina why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I've been quite busy I told you I would be," Regina growled into the phone "what is it that you need I am rather tired and was about to go to bed Robin."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," Robin stated but could hear the distance in Regina's voice "Regina I think something is wrong with us."

"There is," Regina stated with a sigh "I don't think you are my soul mate Robin but this is not a talk to have over the phone."

"Will we be talking when you return then?" Regina nodded to the question though knew that Robin could not see that "We will but please quick calling me I have to focus on my son and the matters at hand I am sorry though Robin that this had to happen between us."

"I am to Regina." Regina hung up the phone taking a deep breath as she regained herself before walking into the room and slipping into bed beside a sleeping Emma. her worries had easily disappeared being beside her and soon fell asleep cuddled into the blonde's ide without much of worry.


	11. The Ball Part 1

**A/N: I know I apologize a lot but after a long wait here it is loves I'm sorry if it isn't perfect I've been doing the correctng and such myself but if anything I'll go over an replace it with a fixed one if I find anymore errors. Well enjoy loves!**

* * *

The next morning came far too quickly for Regina and to an empty bed at that but she had been expecting it since she knew Emma would be up far too early to deal with the preparations of the Ball for her sister. As she rubbed the rest of sleep from her eyes she noticed a note laying on where Emma's head had been resting at as she sat up against the headboard she took the note reading it.

_Good Morning My Queen_

_Your's along with Henry's clothes for the ball are hung up on the closet door I won't see you until the ball. I want to make sure all these preparations are done right and good enough for Krystal so have fun getting dress and I can't wait to see you tonight. _

_Love,_

_Emma Swan_

The former Evil Queen smiled as she looked up to the closet of course the clothes being where Emma had said they'd be. "Regina have you seen Emma?" Ruby asked from her head being poked behind the door not wanting to find a nude Regina Mills "No she left early to see that things got done is Henry awake?" Ruby nodded "Yes, Belle and I already made breakfast just waiting on you to come down Emma did leave me a text that a horse drawn carriage will be by to pick us up at exactly 6pm sharp so to be ready before then." Ruby then left her room to let Regina get dressed well what she would wear until they fully had to get dressed for tonight and their little adventure. What mostly was bothering the brunette was the fact that she was going to have to find a way to lessen the pain for Emma or just fully be there like she needs to be after everything that is going to happen with Krystal she had yet to understand fully what Krystal meant.

Krystal from what Regina pieced together was a down to earth type of person and a life and soul as well. It was amazing how well the woman got along with everyone and how easy she became close to even herself and it had been hard to let anyone in even with an acquaintance to the person themselves. She shook her head not wanting to think about that right now as she looked at the time it was already **9:31 am.**

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

They had been running around as if with chickens and their heads cut off for a couple of hours all of them. Ruby and Belle trying to get dressed and Regina and Krystal trying to get Henry and Yulia dressed, most importantly trying to keep the little one dressed because she continued to get undressed after they would tell her not too. Regina shook her head as she walked out of the room her and Emma had been occupying as once again the baby brunette was once again undressed "Yulia, my love you can't continue to get undressed it's a special night for your mother and Aunt Emma do you not want to go?" Yulia merely nodded "Then why do you keep getting undressed my love?"

"Cause it means mommy is leaving me I don't want her to leave," Yulia whined with a small tear that rolled down her cheek which Regina wiped away "I love her Gina."

Regina clenched her jaw as her own brown orbs seemed to water at the little girl's words "I know my princess but even when Mommy leaves she'll always be with you right here." The older brunette placed her hand over the little girl's heart "She'll never leave your side, never." Henry watched from down the hallway as his mother interacted with Yulia knowing it was going to be hard on them to help Yulia understand her mother's wishes because sooner or later she was going to question why? Why did she leave? Why not go to Storybrooke? The only person to have that answer would have been Emma, Regina, Krystal, and himself sooner or later. Yulia merely nodded at Henry's mother as she raised her arms to her to be carried "Now may I get you dressed Princess?"

"Yea Gina," Yulia wiped away the rest of her tears and put on her bravest smile for the night "Gina dance with me tonight?"

Regina giggled as the little girl wiped away a tear she hadn't noticed escaped and nodded "You may have a dance Princess Yulia," she kissed the tip of her nose as she clenched her eyes shut trying to wish away all of the little girls "I love you and your mother you know that darling?"

"I know Gina you also love Auntie Emma." Yulia stated proudly as Regina sat her on the bed the fifth time and dressed the smaller brunette along with her black flats going over to the dresser, picking up the tiara she had especially made for the baby Swan, walking back over she sat the tiara on top of the brunette's head "You are ready my Princess Yulia." Yulia merely puffed out her chest in pride and gave a kiss to Regina's nose as Regina had done her not merely a few seconds ago before skipping off toward the threshold as Henry offered his hand. Regina turned around and the last thing she saw before the two walked off was a bright smile from henry and she knew tonight was the night.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Emma walked up to Krystal's door as she fixed the black tie on her fully white tuxedo which fit every curve of her body and showed what she wanted. Her hair down in curls, with a some slight red lipstick to top it all off, along with some white converse, something of course to still say it was her of course. The blonde was just about to open the door until she was faced with a brunette, her brunette and Queen, which stunned and took her breath away as Regina was wearing a tight red dress hugging her every curve "You look amazing," Emma bowed as she stood right up again Regina merely smiled as she kissed Emma forgetting about the other's that stood behind her "I assume you are all set to go?" Everyone wore a happy grin as Emma rolled her eyes and Regina's cheeks held a light blush to them as they all were led to the carriage she locked up behind everyone. Ruby being the last one out looked at Emma as the rest were ahead of them and in the carriage "I'm happy for you Emma and I know Krystal is too."

"I know she is," Emma smiled as Ruby fixed her tie patting her on her shoulder "do you think Snow will be okay with it?"

Ruby smiled "We can find out tonight her and Charming should be showing up to the ball along with Aurora and Mulan so you can ask them then." Emma hadn't known that her parents would be arriving as well and she hoped it didn't excite her sister to meet Snow White and Prince Charming and that those two, being fairytale characters, were actually her parents. Emma smiled as she noticed that Krystal was wearing of course the dress Regina and Krystal had picked out together. It was w a white and black dress, the corset part, was a dripping black as it leaked toward the white part of the gown. Henry wore a black and red tuxedo matching Regina, and Yulia wore a smaller dresser similar that to her mother, Ruby wore a black and midnight blue tuxedo matching Belle's blue and black lace mermaid dress. Emma was the last one to get onto the carriage and smiled as everyone seemed to busy themselves and Regina merely rested a hand upon Emma's ash she watched out the carriage window and Krystal flashed her a smile between her speaking to Ruby.

As they arrived everyone was quick to notice the well lit gazebo with a rather large glass table to the left and Snow along with Charming claiming a dance. Regina watched amazed as the Gazebo seemed to be the only thing in the darkness to hold life and light "This is amazing Emma how did you even pull this off?"

"I called in a few favours," Emma then turned to a rather stunned Krystal "do you like it?"

"I love it Swan," Krystal smiled as Emma was the first to get out she helped Krystal out of the carriage and into her wheelchair and helped everyone else out "is that Snow white and Prince Charming?" Emma looked up of course to find her mother dressed in all white and her father in his Prince wear of course they wanted to make it more fairy tale like and maybe it was for Krystal.

"Yup those are my parents." Emma stated and Krystal smiled as David walked over "Mom and Dad I'd like you to meet Krystal my sister, Krystal meet Snow White and Prince Charming or as I like to call them Mary Margaret and David."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Krystal said a bit stunned as David took her hand kissing the the younger blonde's knuckled and Snow kissing her forehead "The pleasure is yours would you like to dance Krystal?" David asked with his signature charming smile and the same sparkle in his eye that Emma knew her mother put there and it was just for Snow, Emma then realized this night wasn't just about fairy tales, but about love either or all of them got to share so much for each other.

"I can't walk David."

David merely smiled "I'll dance for you." He left Snow with the other's as he rolled the chair towards the gazebo and then helped Krystal to the steps as they got to the dance floor as Let her go began to play by Passenger, David fixed Krystal that way her small feet were on his and he began a waltz to the song.

_Only know when you've been high when you're feeling low, _

_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go,_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark same old empty feeling in your heart._

"I am sorry about your fate," David whispered as he spun them "I don't know you at all Krystal but you do have a place in my heart not because of Emma but you took care of her and gave her a family when Snow and I were not around."

Krystal began to silenting sob though David only hugged her closer as he whisked them on the dance floor as if being wind. "Thank you David," Krystal gathered her voice as she hugged him tightly as if he was her lifeline "you have to promise me to take care of them, take care of Regina, Emma, Henry, and Yulia. You have to support her no matter Regina's past will you promise me that?"

"I give you my blood oath Krystal Swan to support, protect, and continue loving all of them no matter the circumstances." David stated clearly to the woman as the song began to come to an end because if that was the only way he could repay the woman then so be it. The song finally came to an end as Henry had finished his own dance with his mother and Emma with Yulia's, David helped Krystal to a chair. After she was sat in her chair David bowed "Thank you for the dance Krystal." he smiled and Snow came taking his arm to ask for a dance and soon he was on the gazebo floor dancing with Snow.


	12. The Ball Part 2

Krystal watched after three dances her first being with David and then one with Henry as he as well danced for her, and then one with Emma as she had done the same David and Henry had with her. She was more than surprised Henry had the strength but she continued to forget that he was now a growing boy turning into a man and what a fine job regina and Emma had been doing with him. It only eased her more that Yulia would be more than amazing with them "Krystal are you listening?" Emma had been speaking with her but she was so entranced with the magic and the dancing everyone had been doing along with Belle and Ruby they both had a connection no matter the music or mood. Both always seemed to be laughing and in more than in a loving mood with each other and from what Krystal pieced together this little town was all a family one that her Yulia would be welcomed into with loving arms. "Sorry ducky I was watching them."

"Dance?" Emma asked as she saw her father and Regina dancing, her true love seemed to be having a great time with her father, both of them laughing and getting along. It didn't scare her but it surprised her and then not to far from them was Henry and Snow dancing "It's amazing right? The way everyone connects I use to find it scary."

"I agree," Krystal stated still watching everyone dance Ruby dancing with Belle and Yulia "it's like they made it another world, the dance floor, somewhere to get away from everything."

"It's a lot of emotion as well."

"You mean love?" Krystal turned face to face with her sister "It's amazing and all scary as well you should head out to the dance floor and ask Regina for a dance I have a feeling the next song is going to be amazing." Emma rolled her eyes but her sister merely pushed the blonde off her chair motioning to Regina as the current song ended she watched silently from afar as Regina of course agreed.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

Emma smiled as she swung her and Regina swiftly across the gazebo, with Regina resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, away in another world with the Blonde. "I love you Emma Marie Swan."

"And I love you Regina Mills." Emma placed her lips against plumped ones as they swayed to the song slowly "You are my everything now, you are apart of me, and I love every fiber of your being Regina Mills."

_So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

Regina placed her hand over Emma's hands a bit influence of the song's lyrics as they continued to dance. Krystal watched though feeling a bit dizzy she laid her head on her arms as her eyes shut but seemed to open again this time she was standing in the middle of the gazebo watching Emma dance with Regina like a natural born Swan. Emma moved with grace that Krystal hadn't seen in a long while. As she stared forward she noticed a raven haired man with pure white wings, a scythe resting on his left shoulder, as he pushed the raven haired to one side he gave her a soft smile "Krystal I presume?" The Swan merely nodded toward him "Do I frighten you?"

"No."

"Well do you know who I am then?"

"Thanatos," she took a deep breath "you're here for me correct?"

Thanatos merely nodded as he motion for them to sit at the table and Krystal merely sat opposite in front of her body and him beside her own body. "You will be with your husband," He looked towards Emma, Regina, Henry, Yulia, and Snow the current people occupying the dance floor and then faced Krystal again "you are a luck one not many leave this plane happily do you know that? Tell me why you are one of the rare ones?"

"Because my wishes have been fulfilled," Krystal stated as she watched with the beautiful man watching her family "my sister found love, my daughter is safe, and will be happy, and I can rest easy knowing this."

Thanatos nodded "Emma?" He hummed as Krystal confirmed this "That is good she had a s lot ahead of her and the child is strong. I'm proud of her and happy for you Krystal and I do not say this much but I wish I did not have to take you."

Krystal merely smiled as she placed a hand on the man's hand as well "I feel flattered may I ask something of you Thanatos?" The beautiful man nodded for the woman to continue "Watch over them."

"I promise," he held his hand out for her to take "I do believe it is time for us to go." Krystal looked to her family whispering an 'I love you' even though they themselves couldn't hear it she knew of her love for them. Krystal's body lay resting though before they left she noticed Henry was the one to discover her death "Moms! Krystal isn't breathing I need help!" Henry began to shed tears and all she could see afterwards was her family coming to her "Goodbye my loves." Krystal sent a kiss their way before making her leave to the light with Thanatos himself.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Emma sat in Krystal's bed with the letter that her sister left her to remember the literal last thing for her and so she began to read again.

_Dear Emma, _

_If you are reading this and it's because i'm gone I want you to know that besides Henry and Yulia you were my whole world and the best baby sister I could ever ask for. You came before everyone, you came first, and you did the same thing for me and I knew what having an actual family meant. When I seen you and Regina dance to thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran, the way you both connected, the way you looked at her as if she was the Jane to your Tarzan, I knew right then and there you two were made for each other. She is your happy ending. And now I can rest happily knowing that you found it, you found someone who can take care of you, who will love every fiber of your being, and deal with everything that is Emma Marie Swan. _

_ Yulia will be happy with the both of you I just know it. Thank you for everything Ducky and for my fairytale ending, you've literally given me more than I can ask of you. Thank you for being Yulia's best chance &amp; loving me. Tell Henry I love him and thank Regina for actually coming down to see me. _

_Happy Endings, _

_Krystal Swan_

Tomorrow would come and it would be when they would all attend the will hearing tomorrow for some reason and somehow it had involved everyone. Well Regina, Henry, and herself being everyone and she figured it would only be Yulia but not being her legal guardian she expected to have to be there either way.


	13. Tomorrow

_A/N: So sorry for the long wait I had this half way through after I had finished the last chapter but I was being rather picky about how this chapter was to go and where I wanted it to be. Krystal Swan is now resting with her beloved! And Emma well our Savior will get through this battle, the rest of the chapters following this one will follow through with Dark One story line, so yes that means Emma will be sacrificing herself yet again! Going to the underworld will not happen, and this curse will be a hard one to break will Regina be able to do what Belle could not do with Rumple?_

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning with Regina hugging her tightly as a comfort she knew they both fell asleep. As she had gotten up and sneaked away from Regina's arms she found Snow and David in the kitchen making breakfast already "Emma we weren't going to get you up yet."

"I slept but I feel restless," Emma stated, "I miss her and she hasn't even been gone that long." Snow took her daughter into her arms kissing her forehead as she backed away to give her some space as well "I know my love give it time we've made preparations for her ceremony you wanted her cremated correct?"

"Yes, I have four jar necklaces to carry a small portion of her ashes so Yulia can have one, along with myself, Henry, and Regina." Snow nodded as David gave her own comforting hug to his daughter "The ceremony will be after the hearing of the will so we will meet you down by the pond where you wanted to spread her ashes okay?"

Emma nodded as she sat down soon she heard two pairs of light footsteps knowing they were Henry's and Yulia's footsteps. Of course, it had been very hard on Yulia especially because she hadn't known what was going on and she was so young but once they had made it to the hospital Yulia burst into tears and Emma along with Regina comforted the baby brunette. Yulia had burst through the threshold of the kitchen and tackled Emma demanding to be put in her lap and she did just that "You two eat we are going to be leaving in half an hour so we can go see what Krystal left for us okay?"

* * *

Regina pulled up to the small firm with Emma, Yulia, and Henry not much was said until they made it inside the small firm with Yulia in Regina's arms, and Henry side by side with Emma "We are here for a hearing," Emma merely stated, "for A Krystal Swan." The assistant looked her up in her book of appointments then lead the woman to an office right down the hall on the left. "I am sorry for your loss." The assistant opened the door as they took a seat "Emma Swan you are the Executor correct?" The attorney ask and the blonde woman nodded "Henry and Yulia are also in presence then I assume we shall continue then I also advise any comments and such or questions will need to wait after the hearing." Again a nod and the attorney continued as he read out loud "I, Krystal Swan, a resident of the state of New York; and being sound mind and memory, do hereby make, publish, and declare this to be my last will and testament, thereby revoking and making null and void any and all other last will and testaments and/or codicils to last will and testaments heretofore made by me. All references herein to 'this will' refer only to this last will and testament." The attorney paused and looked to Emma for confirmation to continue which he received to do so "At the time of executing this Will, I am a widow to Emmett Lucas Swan. The name of my child is Yulia Lucas Swan. I direct that as soon as is practical after my death, the executor to this will review all of my debts and obligations, including last illness and funeral expenses.

"I bequeath to Yulia Swan; my estate, 483 Hick St Brooklyn, NY 11231, and will be received and given by the age of 18.

I bequeath to my nephew, Henry Daniel Mills, a million dollars which will be a split into checks given once a month.

I bequeath to Yulia Swan, a million dollars which will not be touched until she graduates High School.

I bequeath to my sister, Emma Swan, The Swan Estate in Maine as well as a quarter of a million dollars with $150,000 USD in stocks."

I, Krystal Swan, the undersigned, having previously executed a last will and testament on the date hereof, hereby state that, in addition to the directives and bequeaths set forth in said last will and testament, it is my desire my remains be cremated. My further wishes and directives are as follows: that Emma Swan, Yulia Swan, Henry Daniel Mills, and Regina Mills carry some of my ashes close to the heart and the rest of my remains be spread in Swan Lake, at Swan Estate."

* * *

Emma Swan sat in her sister's home as they had packed all of Yulia's thing and arranged for a house maid, someone who would keep the house cleaned, until Yulia either turns eighteen or until they decided to use it for when visiting New York. They also returned the rental car Regina had used while here since Snow had brought Regina's Mercedes, Ruby also had her red Chevelle SS, so they didn't have to worry about room. What she couldn't figure out is how Krystal had so much money but she had forgotten the life insurance that Emmett had on himself and Yulia which was probably what was a million dollars that would be given to Yulia and the other million and quarter million more than likely stocks and the money Emmett and Krystal saved together and put away. And she had the Swan Estate which was only a half an hour away from Storybrooke, it was a rather large estate that was hidden in the woods, she had never been there and Emmett had told her before, that one day she would. Apparently, Swan's were known to live around the lake and therefore Emmett named it Swan Estate, Regina had promised they'd stop by on their way home since they still had to spread Krystal's ashes, Snow and Charming had definitely wanted to see it and wondered how they had never come across it before. The ceremony was over and would continue on to the Swan Estate, then it was home for them afterwards and try to move on, Emma was more afraid, Yulia was going to ask a couple more questions, and she was going to make sure Yulia never forgot her mother or father.

"Emma we're here," Regina stated as she parked the Mercedes in front of the gated Estate "we don't know the code if there is one." Emma smiled and shook her head "I know it's my birth year and Yulia's birthday," she stated as she got out of the car looking at her father who was in his truck with the rather large trailer hitched to the truck carrying everything that belongs to Yulia and a little bit more "8313." Emma said out loud as she put it in and the gates opened automatically and motioned for Regina to move in and her father in tow as she walked inside right before the gate closed and got into the car "From what I remember Krystal told me the lake was about a twenty minute walk to get there the path was behind the house through a little forest and it leads you to the lake." Regina nodded as she parked the car and the first one out was Yulia along with Henry "Auntie Em!" Yulia squeaked as she was holding the vase holding her mother's ashes "Are we going to the lake?" The blonde Savior merely nodded as she took Yulia's hand and Regina took Henry's hand with Ruby, Belle, Snow, and Charming in tow as they made their way toward the lake did not long do arrive and a silence already there felt a bit heavy, Emma didn't know what to say, and she was not use to doing this.

"Emma," Regina whispered entwining her fingers with the Savior's and Snow placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and one on Yulia's with David's hand resting on Henry's shoulder "we can say something before she goes home." Emma bit her lip to keep the tear's at bay and took a deep breath as Yulia looked up to her Aunt and handed her the vase to spread over the lake as they all stood on the dock "Krystal I am glad I came into your family, that you showed me what family is, no matter if we shared blood or not, I'll miss you and I promise that I will love Yulia, Henry, and the memories you gave me. I won't ever forget you, I hope I do well by Yulia, I also hope you are fully happy being with Emmett and in peace that you're no longer in pain, I will always keep you by my heart, Krystal Swan." With that she had Henry and Yulia spread the rest of the ashes that had been left over after they, including Regina, filled their smalls class jars with her ashes, dropping the vase into the Swan Lake as well. "Let's head home." Emma kissed Henry's forehead and Yulia's cheek as they returned to the vehicles and headed for Storybrooke with lighter hearts than before because now if anything Emma had more reason to fight, for her family, for her love toward Regina, and protecting them at all costs.


	14. Home, Safe, and Sound?

**_A/N: Sorry guys! Seriously! Been a bit busy but I've gotten the chapters written up just need to type them up but for now here's this one. Enjoy!_**

* * *

As they returned back into town, Ruby had taken Yulia and Henry (with Henry's help) to get them settled in while Snow, David, and Emma went to check in with Granny to see what had happened while they were away. Regina had left to go have a talk with Robin and to make sure things were fixed afterwards she was coming back to the mansion to help Ruby with the kids. "The town's a bit quieter than usual," Snow stated as they had walked into Granny's with Emma and David in tow "might as well enjoy it while it lasts?"

"Wouldn't say that," Granny came out from behind the counter as she had gotten the last order outa minute ago "dwarfs says that Rumple has been messing with more magic than lately and demanding things again."

"Did they figure out what he was up too; or if he is up to anything at all?" Emma asked and Granny shook her head "Alright I'll deal with him if anything happens how was the town while we were gone?"

"Other than Rumple everything was alright just the usual cat stuck up the tree and the teens didn't bother doing anything since I threatened them with the crossbow." Snow merely smiled shaking her head at the older woman but she knew if she needed something to be done all she had to do was ask Granny.

Regina had made it to where the Merryman had made camp since they first arrived "Gina!" Roland shouted as he had seen her figure and before his father could say anything he ran off into his former ex girlfriend's arms "Daddy has been teaching me to play catch!"

"Oh really? That's good wanna show me a throw?" Roland nodded his head at Regina as he firmly grasped the ball and tossed it to his father who caught it "Regina didn't think you'd be back in town anytime soon how was your trip?" Robin walked over as he laid a hand on Roland's head who decided to take off and play with one of the Merrymen seeing as the adults were going to talk.

"It was rather eventful to say the least," Regina wasn't sure what else to say to this man who even in the end still loves her "Robin…" Before she could even continue Robin cut in "I know, I've known since I first arrived, when I first seen the both of you do magic together, and how she is always by your side even sometimes protecting you from her family. Emma has protected you,cared for you, loved you unknowingly, and I was to blind to see it or to stubborn because I was happy that you had chosen me." Robin took Regina's hand kissing her knuckles and as he lifted his head her eyes locked with her tearful ones moving a hand to wipe them away "I didn't want to say anything at first since we both had so much on our plate and I still have to worry about Zelena and our baby that'll be here anytime soon." The thief kept the woman's gave that he still loves even if she didn't choose him and had chosen the Savior instead "I want you to be happy not only that Regina, you deserve to be happy whether it be with me or Emma. Regina deserves to happy."

"Thank you Robin." Regina gave him a soft smile as the tears had dried and her heart was lifted although her face faltered when she felt Rumple's magic signature. Emma as well felt the burst of magic and knew immediately who it was "You two stay and help with crowd control if I need any help I'll contact you two or Regina." Emma quickly left Granny's and ran down the couple of blocks it took to get to Gold's shop although she found Regina and Robin poofed in front of Gold's shop "I'm guessing you got the memo?" The blonde asked her newfound girlfriend "It's the damn crocodile again isn't it?" Hook asked getting to the trio "Who the hell invited you Pirate?"

"Myself, seeing as I was helping Granny with the town while you lot were away." Emma shook her head at their banter "Okay look Hook I need you to head with Snow and David for Crowd control, Robin could you see if there was any type of damage around town, Regina and I have got Gold from here."

"Alright aye Swan another thing," The pirate continued before turning and walking away "Rumple has some kind of magical hat from what I think he's trying to get rid of his darkness or the Dark One's curse since he reject truelove kiss from Belle." Emma nodded it would make sense that Rumple would try and do this that way he could have Belle back but Belle had already shared true love's kiss with Ruby. Emma shakes her head as she looks to Regina "You go with Snow more than likely Rumple will help me trap the darkness I don't want anything to happen to you."

Regina wanted to protest to tell Emma no "Emma we do things together…" The blonde shook her head "Regina I need you to be alright if anything happens please let me handle it." It took some restraint and her pride but she gave Emma a kiss before poofing to the diner where Ruby had Henry and Yulia eating. "Where's Emma?" Ruby asked "Dealing with Rumple the food is to go Ruby get them home I'll get a hold of you if anything." The wolf nodded not asking questions as she bagged the kids food and she kissed both Yulia and Henry on their heads and went outside to find Snow and David. Emma walked into the shop finding the darkness attacking Rumple so she immediately began using her magic only causing the darkness to escape the shop "Rumple," the sheriff helped him up and to the back of the shop and onto the bed "what the hell is that and what were you thinking?"

"I was trying to get Belle back I thought the only way to that was to get rid of the darkness inside of me and maybe she'd see the change." Emma shook her head at the man's plead "How do I stop this Rumple?"

"The Dark One's a trap, a means to an end, created by Merlin to keep the Darkness in once place it will not stop unless there is a host something to attach itself too." Rumple handed her the dagger "Go you know what you need to do Savior."

Emma left the shop in search of the darkness and what lead her to it was her prime weakness besides her children, Regina, she found the curse swirling the woman she loved and proclaimed her love to only a few days ago. With the dagger in hand she let the darkness enter her body as she did she looked over toward Robin "Take care of her please…"

"Emma! No!" Snow yelled as she try to go to Emma but was held back by David as he watched his daughter with tearful eyes, this would be their biggest challenge ever, and it would either make the stronger or kill them. "I love you two take care of them until I get back." Emma then vanished in the cloud of darkness becoming the brand new Dark One, the dagger fell in front of Regina as she was left kneeled. The dagger no longer held _Rumplestiltskin _it was now adorned with _Emma Swan _"Regina…"the former Evil Queen's heart was loud and clear in her own ears of how slowly it beat with tears beginning to form in her eyes she picked up the dagger holding it in front of her tear filled eyes "Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan I summon thee!"

"Regina," Snow sniffed as she was holding her own tears back "we'll find her I promise we have to head back the children are at the mansion." Regina wondered how anyone, how Emma could put her through having to keep this feeling hidden, even for the sake of her children it would remind her that she had lost her true love to something she feared most second to her own mother. Darkness. "She's gone…" Was all the brunette woman could muster up with the dagger held tightly to her chest knowing that Regina was still in shock of losing someone who she just now got to love. "Let's head to the mansion and get her home we will make plans once we get there," David stated as he was hiding his own feelings of his daughter being taken away from him yet again "we all need some peace for a moment."

They had all arrived to the mansion with distraught written all over their faces and as they got inside they explained to Ruby and Belle, Belle was more than upset wanting to confront Rumple, but Ruby held her back since everything was said and done doing anything to Rumple didn't fix their current situation. "I have a magical bean and more than likely Emma was transported back to the Enchanted Forest," Snow was the first to speak her own voice a bit weak "I'm sure Granny will let us use the diner to take to the Enchanted Forest."

"What are we going to do then once we get there? Emma can be anywhere in the Enchanted Forest." Hook looked over the rest of the group and Regina rolled her eyes at the pirate trying to figure out how Emma had even put up with him "When the darkness enters the host body it sends them back to the Vault of the Dark One," Regina looked to Snow and David "that's where we will land near afterwards I can track her with a locator spell using her baby blanket."

"Sounds like a plan," David stated "we will leave in the morning and have Robin along with Belle in charge if you are staying Belle?"

"I'll be staying that way in case anything happens I will be here," Belle stated "Robin and I will be in charge while you are all away and make sure Storybrooke stays in tact."

"Ruby?" Snow looked toward the brunette wondering if she was going along with or to stay with Belle "I'll go you guys are going to need all the help you can get and I rather make sure I'm there if anything is to happen."

"We will leave early in the morning then," Snow established "we should get going and let Regina get some sleep."

"I'm going to stay if that's alright with you Regina?" Robin asked knowing the woman need some kind of support and he was sure Snow wouldn't mind helping in that department if she even knew how at least with Regina. "That's fine Robin if you will let them out I'm going to go check on my children." She stood without another word and headed upstairs to first check on Henry who wasn't in his room to start with but sitting on the stairs with tears on his face "Mom, Emma's gone?"

Regina embraced Henry wiping away the tears that had fallen onto his face "She is but we are going to get her back tomorrow I need you to promise me something Henry."

"Anything." Henry said as he looked up to his mother with his red poofy eyes "Emma is now the Dark One she is still our Emma and still in there she will slip I need you to keep believing in her."

"Mom do you know who you are asking? I have the heart of the truest believer and Emma is still my mother if anything you and her taught me to love even the darkest sides of people. I'll love the Evil Queen and this side of Emma because they are parts of the both of you that make you whole even if it's a side that is disliked it teaches us to love just as much." Regina couldn't wonder how wise her son had gotten over the years but it amazed her and her pride swelled beyond proud of her own son.

"Let's get to bed Henry we leave early tomorrow," Regina smiled as she helped him up and walked him to his room "any ideas for breakfast?"

"Waffles?" Henry smiled as his mother nodded to his suggestion and closed the door to his room walking down one door to Yulia's room. Yulia was found clutching the teddy bear that had been given to her by Emma and peacefully asleep something Regina wanted it scared her because Yulia had just lost her mother and come tomorrow she will be asking about Emma. The former Evil Queen walked downstairs to find that Robin had gotten settled in on living room sofa and she headed to her room. Getting into the bed alone something she wasn't use to do because the days before Emma was beside her every night and every morning and it made her feel safe and at home although it had taken her some time she had fallen to sleep.


	15. Camelot

_A/N: So sorry guys about the wait I've been working and school. Here it is though and I hope you guys highly enjoy it!_

* * *

Regina had gotten out of bed as the sun had barely risen and made breakfast for Yulia and Henry although waffles had been a suggestion she didn't choose to make them, only making a simple breakfast, she heard light footsteps and knew it was Henry along with Yulia in their pajamas. They sat at the table in silence while eating with Yulia speaking every so often and soon they had finished "You two go up and get dressed," Regina gave them a soft smile although Henry knew it wasn't a full smile "Henry pack what you will need and a couple pair of clothes." Regina set everything in the sink before picking up Yulia and taking her to the room to get her dressed and packed as well. "Gina where are we going?" Henry had just walked into his mother's room to confirm he was ready when Yulia asked his mother that question "Well blue eyes we are heading back to my home where I was born."

Yulia eyes blew up in awe "Fairytale land? With Prince and Princess's?" Regina smiled at the wonder in her eyes "Yes, there will be castles, horses, and balls, and ponies," The little girl hugged Regina more tightly and very excited to see this new world "we should head out then I have my bag downstairs by the door if you will get it on our way out, Henry."

"Where's Aunt Emma?" Yulia suddenly asked as she had grabbed her own backpack and put it over her shoulder as she looked up at Regina "She's going to meet us there you'll see her in a bit Yulia. Everyone has everything then?" Both Henry and Yulia nodded as they grabbed hold of her hand and transported them to the dinner in front of Snow White who gave her a smile. "That's everyone let's get going." David dropped the bean that transported them and the Diner to the Enchanted forest…

Emma took a deep breath as she stood straight finding herself in a green cloak "Well hello there dearie," standing in front of the former Savior is a scaly Rumple "what a sacrifice you made for the Queen."

"You are back in Story…" Rumple gave a sickening grin "I am in your head dearie, along with the Dark One's before you and I."

"Merlin," Emma remembered Rumple in Storybrooke mentioning the Sorcerer and if he created this then he knew how to end it "How do I find Merlin?"

"Ahh for that dearie you'll need a will-o-wisp," Rumple then walked forward passing the former Savior "now how about we practice…"

"No, I know what you want I am not using dark magic, Rumple."

"I didn't say it was going to use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask, and find him you shall."

"Fine how do I find Merlin?" Emma asked begrudgingly and Rumple gave a chuckle "I'm glad you asked there's a magical force that can lead you to where ever you need to be. Now if you'll allow me, I can show you where to find it."

Emma only sighed as she shook her head at this Rumple "I'm listening."

"Excellent. Imagine a mirrored lake.. A tall tree with low hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now picture it in your mind's eye. Picture it clearly." It was exactly what Emma did and as she opened her eyes to find herself beside a lake, the same like she had imagined "What the? I said don't use magic!" Rumpelstiltskin gave an evil cackle "I didn't dearie. You did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation." Emma swung at Rumple yet her fist went right through "You tricked me!"

"Of course I did! I'm a Dark One!" Again he gave his evil cackle only to annoy Emma further and moved past Rumple "Go away." Rumple then pointed to a blue floating creature "The will-o-wisp. Now if you want to find Merlin, better catch it." Emma begins her chase of the will-o-wisp but a hooded woman snatched it and stuffed it in her bag. "Hey! Hey, I need that! Stop!" The hooded woman was grabbed by dark magic and flung backwards on the ground.

The hooded woman was quick on her feet with her bow out and aimed at the former savior's head. "Back off, lassie. My aim is true. Don't test me."

Emma stood her ground looking at the redhead over before meeting her gaze "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

The red-headed woman rolled her eyes "So it was just a wee magical love tap? Oh, I've met my share of witches, and I know 'em when I see 'em. Witch."

"No, I'm not a witch. I was just cursed with the Dark One's magic." Emma explained not sure if she was getting through to the woman in front of her. "The difference is?" The woman asked Emma who only groaned "I want to be rid of it. The will-o-wisp is the only way." Merida put her bow down looking at Emma searching "You want to be rid of it?"

"Yes," Emma stated desperately "I have a son and a niece, and I found the love of my life before all this happened, I want to get back to them, to all of them. I chose this though because the darkness would have killed my true love and I rather it have taken me than her, she deserves more." Merida sighed "I know what it's like. A terrible fate to be cursed with. Just be glad you aren't a bear." Emma gave the red-headed woman a confused look "Oh. nevermind. Look I wish I could help ya, but I need the wisp too, for my kingdom, my family. So I'm afraid you're gonna have to fight me for it." Merida dropped her bow with her fist in the front of her "I like her she's got spunk! Break her neck." Rumple cackled beside Emma as Emma watched the other woman "What?" Emma shook her head "I'm not going to fight you."

"You're not?" Merida ask as she put her fists down even Rumple looked at her "Why not?" Emma shook her head to rid herself of him but it didn't work "Magic or no, fighting is giving into the darkness, and I don't do it. Go on, take it, and get on your way. It's yours."

"Don't be trying to sucker punch me!" Merida pointed accusingly at Emma.

"I'm not going to. Just go." Merida smile as she stuck her hand out to shake Emma's "Thank you. I'm Merida."

"Emma."

"You're in dire straights, aren't ya Emma?" Emma nodded "Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave ya. I can help." Emma only shook her head "Maybe I can. You don't know much about the wisp, eh? They're born in a magical place. The Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. It's about a day;s trek from here. We can go together, and I can get my help from the wisp, and then maybe I can give it to you and you can get yours." Emma only agreed and they took the trek toward the Hills of Stones and had been walking all day when Emma watched Merida "You ever hear the phrase, 'Slow and steady wins the race'?" Merida shook her head "I don't have time for slow."Emma rose a brow at the woman "What exactly is your hurry? Why do you need the wisp?" Emma asked curiously as Merida shook her own head at the blonde woman "My brothers. They were kidnapped by the united clans of my country. Just three wee innocent boys. Savages. Because of me. My father is-was- the king. When he passed, the clans no longer approved of me being Queen. In my land, people, well, men, don't think women can lead."

"Oh, not just in your land." Emma clarified as Merida continued "But I'm going to show them. I need the wisp to take me to my brothers, and when it does, I will save them, no matter what the cost. If it's war the clans want, it's war they'll get." Merida said as she turned to look at Emma but trips over a rock "You won't do your brothers any good passed out from exhaustion. When's the last time you slept?"

Merida herself wasn't even sure "What month is it?" Emma gave her a look "Fine. We can make camp. But just until first light." At night Emma couldn't sleep staring out into the vast darkness, she turned over onto her other side "Can't sleep?" Rumple asked making Emma gasp "Don't worry. Dark Ones don't need sleep. That's why i spun straw, to pass time. You need a hobby. Something to take your mind off all the terrible things you're going to do. Do you like knitting?"

"In case you haven't noticed, i'm doing good here. I'm helping Merida, and then when she's done with the wisp, it will be my turn." Rumple tsked the blonde "The wisp isn't a toy you can share. She can't just give it to you. The person who whispers to it becomes its owner. Forever."

"So if I let her use it, I can never use it?" Rumple nodded at Emma before adding in "Not while her heart beats."

"You want me to take it for myself?"

"I want you to start behaving like a Dark One, Emma." Emma clenched her jaw her voice low "You knew this would happen. That's why you lead me to her. You wanted me to betray Merida." All the while Merida is fully awake listening to Emma speak into the vast darkness. Only to come morning to be gone as she had left Emma behind "No! No! No, no, no."

"Oh, yes." Rumple grinned at Emma "Where is she!?"

"Doing what you should be doing.. Taking care of herself first. If she gets to the Hill of Stones and whispers into that wisp, it's all over for you, deary… Unless that is if you kill her." Emma shook her head aggressively "I'm not killing anyone."

"Ah, you don't really mean that."

"What does the Hill of Stones look like?"

Rumple grinned "You're not thinking of magicing there, are you?"

"Tell me."

"I thought you didn't want to use dark-one-magic."

"What does it look like?"

"Well if you insist…" Soon Emma found herself at the Hill of Stones with a Merida whispering to the Wisp "Please… Please take me to my brothers and save them."

"No! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs "Aye, that I do. Stop. I don't know what kind of witch you are or what strange voices are in your wee head, but I heard everything."

"What's she saying? Accent a bit much, no?" Rumple instigated from beside Emma "You don't know what you heard. I can explain."

"I don't need your lies. I need this wisp and I need my brothers, so turn around and go." Rumle only grinned at the opportunity "She's daring you." He whispered into Emma's ear "Now get out of here!" Rumple looked at Emma "Kill her."

"Don't test me, witch!"

"What are you waiting for, dark one? You know what you have to do. Now go ahead… And rip her heart out." Rumple continued pressuring Emma "Now's the time. You want the wisp? There's only one way. Now do it."

"I'm not going to kill her." Merida shook her head as she fires an arrow at Emma, who catches it before it strikes her heart "Go on. Use your anger. Use your power." Emma exhales sharply "I can talk t o her."

"You're a crazy woman. I don't want to talk." Merida stated as she had watched the woman catch her arrow.

"You need to find Merlin, Dark One. You need that wisp."

"Please, don't."

"Kill her. What are you waiting for? Kill her."

"Stop!" Merida gasps as Emma pulls her over with a magical force, ripping the woman's heart right out of her, "Excellent… Now crush it." Merida gasp as she clutched at her chest in which that felt empty without the beating organ in her "Emma! Don't." Emma turned recognizing that chocolate, silky, dark voice from anywhere and found it was Regina "What? How?"

"It doesn't matter how. Nothing has stopped me before I was going to find you, Emma." Regina's eyes carried tears that threatened to fall as she had taken in the Savior's form "You don't know what's happening. This is the only way to find Merlin. He's the only one who can stop the darkness."

"Quite right. Crush it." Rumple stated and Emma began putting pressure onto the heart "it's the only way to protect all of you."

"But to stop the darkness, you're going to let it consume you."

Emma shook her head "You don't know that."

"We are not going to take that chance." Mary Margaret stepped up beside Regina "Don't listen to them. They don't understand what's at stake." Rumple whispered into Emma's ear "You don't understand what's at stake. If I don't find Merlin, the darkness will destroy all of you."

Regina tears fell watching Emma "Emma, please."

"The Dark One destroys everyone near it. Look at Gold. I can't do that to my family. And to you, Regina." The heart beats in Emma's hand as Rumple again whispered into Emma's ear "She has to die."

"Emma listen to your words. This is not can find another way, we always have. Look at us,we are here together for you, because of you. Emma, I love you, you showed me what true love is and even if it means I won't sleep I will bring you back Emma if it means breaking my heart." Merida whimpers "You can overcome your demons just like I have. You can't leave Yulia, Henry, and I when we just started our family." Merida gasps as Emma shoves the hearty back into her chest and hugs Regina, the other woman breathing heavily "You okay?" Emma asked the red headed woman "Oh, for someone who just now had their heart outside their chest, grand."

"Thank you for… well sort of understanding."

"No, thank you."

"For what? I nearly killed you."

Merida only gave a slight grin "Well- aware. Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. Reminding me I've got darkness in me too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe… maybe I'll show them mercy… Mercy that can heal my divided land. But someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this. Then mercy." The wisp wooshed as Merida had it and then realized it was to dangerous for her family to have been brought back to the Enchanted Forest "Mom, Dad, it's to dangerous for either of you to have come."

"We had too." David stated then right after Mary smiled "You're our daughter."


	16. You trust me?

**_A/N: Finally here it is! I took my time off but I will be trying to keep up with this while with school too. I make no promises (this time) about regular updates because I seem to suck at that. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Emma smiled but not her usual smile as she watched Mary Margaret take something out of her coat "Here. We think you should have this." Her mother's hand unfold to reveal the Dark One's dagger embedded was her name, Emma Swan, it only made things feel more real. Over her father's shoulder stood Rumple with that sickening grin he always seems to wear no matter what situation. "No."

"Emma, think about it. If it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do… what you could do…"

"The fight to control my darkness just started and even then it is too much power. Someone needs to watch me." Emma then took the dagger from Mary's hand and turned to hand it over to Regina "Are you serious? Do you not know who I am?"

"Who you were," Emma corrected her "I saved you. Now you owe me one. And if you can't do that, you can do what no one else will or is willingly to do. You're the only one who will get past their emotions and do what is necessary…. Destroy me."

Even if they were currently together Emma could count on Regina to put her down if the former Savior got out of hand especially because her children were more than likely here with them. "It won't come to that." Henry stated as he had been hiding most of the time only to get a new glimpse of his biological mother.

"I know, kid. So, are you guys gonna tell me how y'all got here?"

"It might be easier to show you." Hook stated as he hadn't talked much he himself was still mourning the relationship he had with Emma although he was finally happy to see her happy.

"You brought Granny's…"

Emma stated as they had started walking in the direction of where the Diner was and sure enough it was right there in front of her. Granny came out to greet them giving them a simple report "Backup generator's working, but the fryers ar shot."

Grumpy came out of the diner with a pissed off face "No onion rings!"

"Leroy?" Emma asked turning to Mary Margaret "There's no shortage of people who want to help you."

"Emma looke!" Belle stated as you could hear hooves pounding and horse whining "Stand back." Emma said as a man on a horse who was dressed as a King approached them "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot. We've come to find you."

Hook rose a brow at the other male and stepped up "Find us?" A man to the left of the King spoke "My lord, they think their arrival is a surprise."

"So you were expecting us?" Mary Margaret asked more than a bit suspicious about the King and his men it was then that King Arthur began to speak "It was Merlin. He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things."

"Merlin. Where is he? We were told that he's been missing." The King nodded toward Emma "For years, yes. But not for much longer because according to his prophecy you're destined to reunite him with us. Now then, if you'll all follow me…"

"Where to?"

"Why, Camelot, of course."

As they walked across the bridge and into Camelot festive music played except when the smoke cleared for everyone they had returned to Storybrooke. In Granny's.

"Why are you guys here?"Sneezy asked as he sneezed on a napkin looking up to Mary Margaret and David "What happened?" Mary asked herself more than confused and David shrugged mumbling between of something in the lines of 'We're back' "Bloody hell!" Hook shook his head as Regina tried to put things together in her own head "This doesn't make any sense. We were just walking into Camelot."

"What the hell are we wearing? Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?" Grumpy asked his only the other one answered with "Six weeks."

"Our memories… they're gone." David in fact had put two in two together which means something very dire and important happened back at Camelot "Where's Emma?" Hook asked and within a sudden moment "Relax. I'm right here." Emma didn't seemed bother and obviously was more than fine with her new attire that surprised everyone else for that matter and yet Henry spoke first. "Mom? What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me." Emma disappeared and reappeared beside Sneezy looking at him with slight disgust "And you failed." Sneezy ends up sneezing irritating Emma "What the hell are you supposed to be?" Sneezy went to sneeze again except Emma made him into stone "There's no savior in this town anymore."

"Emma, stop. That's enough." Regina took a step toward the new Dark One challenging her "Or what?" Emma gave a playful yet dangerous smile toward the former Evil Queen "Or I'lld do exactly what you asked me to." The Evil Queen went looking for the dagger that she had kept at her side and finds that it is gone "Looking for this?" Thunder rumbled as the playful grin stayed in it's place on Emma's lips "Nobody's gonna touch this dagger but me. Now, for what you all did to me… You're about to be punished.

Hook gave Emma a broken hearted look but it didn't phase her one bit "Emma. Why are you doing this?"

"Because… I am the Dark O…" Soon Emma was cut off by Yulia who ran at her feet "Aunt Emma!" It messed up her whole trying to be a badass scene so instead of finishing she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke with her "Yulia!" Mary screamed as her daughter took off with the little girl then looked over to Regina "Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

"She won't hurt Yulia. Emma has standards and even if she was trying to hurt us she wouldn't willingly hurt a child especially Yulia along with Yulia will more than likely be returned." Regina wrapped her arms around Henry as the boy had embraced her "I think we should get some rest and think about what we are going to do next and maybe I can summon her to at least get Yulia back."

Everyone agreed. So they returned home and Regina was in the kitchen making dinner as Henry was upstairs although she felt something "Turn around," her voice filled Regina ears and it wasn't the voice of the Dark One but Emma's and so she turned to face the woman in front of her "are you scared?"

"You are asking the former Evil Queen, darling you forget I have surpassed Rumple who use to be a Dark One." Emma only smiled and Regina's response of course the former Queen wasn't afraid of her although that could depend because she knew the brunette was probably more than likely scared of something else. Losing Emma to the darkness that she lived, fed, and used her anger off of it was also another thing that Regina didn't want to see affect her family "I did this for you…"

"Emma…" Regina approached her although the blonde took a step back as she took one forward "I couldn't let it have you and you had already endured so much you deserved to be happy without the influence of darkness taking over your life again."

"It took you," Regina slipped her fingers through Emma's entwining them together although it didn't feel the same this was still her Emma "are you going to let me help you? Let us help you?"

"You all tried," Emma stated and Regina knew what was coming next "and it failed we couldn't go through it again I'll lose you and I can't Regina… I just can't…"

"Will you tell me what happened?" Emma shook her head at Regina's question before removing her hand from the other woman's "Yulia's upstairs with Henry…" And within a millisecond she was gone leaving Regina alone to her thoughts and to shed an unseen tear…


End file.
